Into the Darkness
by Elizabeth Gray
Summary: To society, she was trash, a common whore, a random prostitute to spend the night with. To society, he was the heir to an empire built on corruption. Watch as how they try to escape their lives, change themselves and each other.
1. Chapter 1

**All names, places etc…belong to Cassandra Clare**

Chapter 1

Clary glanced at herself in the mirror. She was paler, gaunt even. She gently prodded her cheekbones which had stuck out and ran a hand through her red hair which had dulled significantly. If anyone had been looking closely they would have seen that she was unhealthy, unhappy, devoid of life.

But they wouldn't. They wouldn't be looking at her face, only their body, to use for their own pleasures. Men liked her small physique, it was something they could dominate, could control. Clary sighed as she twisted her hair up and prepped her sinfully short skirt for the rough night ahead. Judging by the amount of rowdy slurs outside, she was in for a long one.

"Come on Clary, it's almost time." Clary glanced up and smiled slightly at Isabelle. If there was one thing about getting into the business, it was meeting Isabelle. Their differences made them close. Isabelle with her long legs that went on for miles and her long raven black hair, she was blunt and straight not letting anyone mess with her, not even some of the rowdiness customers- which didn't make her very sought after.

Clary on the other hand was small and had an almost childlike innocence in her green eyes. She was quiet and withdrawn with everyone but Isabelle. They had met early into their careers and stuck together ever since. She could feel Isabelle squeeze her hand.

"Just don't think about it ok? Go somewhere else, go far away…" The doors opened and they were ushered out.

_I'm sorry mom, _as Clay's last thought as she was enveloped in the chaos of Pandemonium.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Clary felt naked as she danced around the tables of wandering eyes, staring hungrily at her body. She was off tonight, her body not flowing with the music as it was supposed to. But the men didn't notice, too caught up in a haze of liquor for them to notice the missed turn or the wrong sidestep. She could feel Isabelle glancing at her every few seconds questioningly but Clary just couldn't figure out what was wrong with her tonight.

He was old and fat. It didn't take long for her to get him relaxed and into bed, it didn't take long for him to finish and roll off of her in a mass of fat and sweat. It was Lacey this time. He screamed Lacey. She had had Kelly's and Catherine's even an Eleanor but she hadn't had a Lacey.

Clary sighed with relief as the hot water soothed her aching muscles. She was finally off duty, finally ready to go home and into her bed. Isabelle had left already and so she would probably already be passed out on the couch by the time she got home.

The street was shrouded in darkness, Clary clutched at the greasy bills that were handed to her as she shoved them in her bag. She shivered as she walked quickly down the street, New York was dangerous at night, and anything could be lurking in the shadows. Then as she turned the corner, the echoing sound of a bullet being clicked into the chamber sounded and she felt the cold metal of a gun being pressed against her temple.

"Turn around slowly and hand me your purse."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Jace!" Jace glanced up, rubbing his eyes, his head still pounding from his hangover. "Jace wake up! You need to learn this!" Stephan Herondale snapped at him as he cast an apologetic look at Ragnor Fell who merely leaned back with an impassive expression on his face.

"Tell me how is the shipment going to work out?" Fell inquired.

"It's going to be coming in from Mexico, smuggled through border control, obviously making its way through a string of…acquaintances that I have and your order will be waiting at the docks next week."

"What if we do get caught at Border Control? What of the government? Surely a cooperation as large as your-"Stephan chuckled.

"There are some men that are more than willing to encourage this bit of…foreign exchange." Fell nodded slowly.

"Next week at midnight?" He confirmed. Stephan nodded, thus ending the meeting with a firm handshake.

"Go down to the loading dock," Stephan hissed into Jace's ear, "make sure Lewis hasn't fucked this one up. I can't afford to lose this client." Jace rolled his eyes as he headed down to the boarding dock. Simon was standing awkwardly in the middle of the chaos, shoving his glasses up the bridge of his nose while glancing at the clipboard in his hand.

"Herondale wants you to check up on me?" He asked, without even glancing up.

"Of course, the asshole doesn't trust anyone to do anything right but himself." Simon snorted.

"Sound like someone I know." Jace walked nonchalantly around the dock. It was strange to think that here; here was where all the magic happens. Here was where Herondale Enterprises came to life because underneath all the bullshit cover of finance and stocks, all of the fortune comes in a grounded, white power. Jace looked up at the all of compacted cocaine that was being shipped out tonight.

"Morgenstern?" He guessed. Valentine Morgenstern was a big buyer for Herondale Industries, thousand of grams went to him every week.

"You know it," Simon said, he paused, "Hey Jace…I wanted to ask-"

"No I will not go on a date with you Simon, now that's not to say that there aren't many fish in the-"

"No you conceited asshole Magnus wanted me to join him for a 'gentleman's evening' and asked me to invite you." Jace raised his eyebrow.

"Where?"

"I don't know, some club named Pandemonium." Jace smirked, he had heard the stories there, the women there…he was technically supposed to be sorting out payments tonight but…

"The old man can suck it, I'm in."

0 – 0 – 0 – 0

That brought him to this moment. To this stupid, crazy, utterly insane moment where he was sprinting across the street to the red headed beauty he had seen waltzing on the floor at the club tonight. He had stood and watched, lingering at the bar with a drink in his hand, just as entranced as every man in the room except…she seemed clumsy missing a few steps with a slightly dazed expression on her face.

Now he's seeing her again. Her expression was one of fear with a gun pointed to her head. Her lips moved in rapid, small motions. She took a tentative step back and the mugger growled even more, gesturing to her bag. She clutched the strap tightly while waiting for the blow that would end her life.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0

She was an idiot. Clary knew that. Any normal person would have just given their bag up but she couldn't seem to communicate that to her fingers, which just grabbed the strap tighter. She had her entire life in her bag, everything she earned, everything that she has is in there and she just couldn't let it go.

"Please don't…please." She pleaded, she knew that it was completely useless but those words just slipped from her lips, as if they would protect her, could conjure some mercy in this man. But he had only grown annoyed with her begging.

"Just give me your fucking purse lady and I won't have to blow your pretty brains out on the street." He muttered.

"I can't." She whispered. She instantly knew it was the wrong thing to say as he growled and sunk the gun in her hair. She could feel the cool metal on her scalp as she closed her eyes and waited to die.

Except she never did because the bullet never came. There was a groan and a shuffle, a thump and a bang. Clary's eyelids flew open to the fight that was happening before her. There was a flash of golden..and the suit of her savior. Quickly she reach for the fallen gun, there were flashes, blurs of gold and black. She couldn't risk hitting one without harming the other. With a growl of frustration she fired the shot into the air. That did the trick.

The both froze, staring at her, wondering who she had shot. That's when she made her move. _Bang!_

0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Clary Fray wasn't a killer. She repeated that to herself over and over. There were loud moans as the mugger writhed on the ground. She released the gun, the metal almost burning her but the shock numbed the pain in her arms to a slight ache from the blowback.

"Oh my god, what did I just do?" she murmured to herself, repeating that over and over, afraid to believe the sight in front of her.

"Hey..uhm…girl? Are you ok?" There was the voice behind her, the voice of the man who saved her.

"What did I just do?" She whispered harshly to herself, her nails clawing into her cheeks as tears rolled down her face. Her breathing became erratic at the sight of the blood flowing from the wounds.

"Hey…hey…"There were warm hand gently grabbing her hand away from her face but her eyes just couldn't leave the body. "Don't look okay? Don't look." She forced her eyeballs to leave the body on the ground as they focused on her savior. He was…beautiful, his face was sharp with golden hair framing it. His eyes searched her face intently for something. "Are you okay?"

"I just killed a human being." She breathed. He shook his head.

"I'll have people to take care of it."

"Will I- will I be going to jail." Without a moment's hesitation he shook his head.

"It was self defense; he probably would have killed you if you didn't do that." She shook her head as she covered her face with her palms. There was a sigh as he whipped out his phone. Through the gargled voices she could hear him mutter the words, "Simon…clean up…knows….existence." There was a slight pressure on her back as she whirled around to face him.

"Come on, we should get you cleaned up. Do you have anywhere to stay?" Clary's eyes widened, she had heard that question before. That brought back memories, memories of bruises, of screams, things that she hated but had to live by.

Jace shook his head as he saw her misinterpretation. "No not like that." I was just wondering…since you're working there…if you had anywhere suitable to stay or to clean up. I-"

"What do I do now?" She interrupted. "I just shot a man." Jace thought for a moment. "Go home, I'll sort it out."

"No I can't let you-"

"Go home and try not to get mugged again."

"I-are you sure?" Clary could hardly believe this was happening. He nodded.

"Wait..just-what's your name?"

"Clary Fray."

"Well have a safe night, Clary Fray. My name is Jace by the way." Clary nodded.

"Well thank you…Jace." She quickly walked off. Jace sighed as he leaned against the wall and waited for Simon to arrive with his unmarked car and body bag.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0

**normally-challenged, I got this idea while brainstorming for a new story. I wanted to show a different side to Clary, one that wasn't so outwardly aggressive yet very strong in her own way. In this story I hoped to portray a kind of innocence to Clary and an extreme naivety to her despite her horrible circumstances. I also didn't want her to be so normal anymore, I wanted her to be a damaged character in this story and I thought her being a prostitute would be the best choice since they are severely looked down upon for their choices, despite life forcing their hand. As for Jace, I wanted a bit more darkness into him, more corruption so much that he doesn't seem good anymore, he doesn't have morals and that he only plays by his father's rules. So to answer your question, I guess you could say that I got the story from the characters. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The calm of the water was broken was Clary dumped the dirty dishes into the sink. The grease and bit of food floated to the top. Clary sighed as she reached back to again, pull her hair back securely into a ponytail.

"Fray, table 8's waiting on their order!" Her manager snapped. Clary sighed as she rubbed her temples, a few tendrils of red blowing into her face. It was so stuffy in the kitchen, that she was almost grateful to get out to the front. Clary had wished that last night was a dream- or a nightmare.

Jace Herondale, son of the most crooked business man to ever make it big, saved her and covered for her. Despite the heat, she shivered at the thought of what may have happened to the body. It seemed surreal…it seemed unreal. But her exhausted mind reminded her of her dreamless night last night, after she collapsed into bed not bothering to even take off her clothes or makeup.

"Fraaaayyyy!" He screamed.

"Coming!" Clary called back. She sighed as she smoothed down her apron as she rushed out front. She froze when she got to the table and her pencil clattered to the ground.

"Hmmm…I heard the borsht is really good here…but then again I am in the mood for a cheeseburger…" Clary was hallucinating. She was because there was absolutely no way that Jace Herondale was having lunch in a shitty little café which serves watered down coffee and teeth breaking rolls.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, dazedly. He glanced around.

"Interesting career choice you have here…do they know about your double life?" She could feel her cheeks drain of color.

"Either tell me what you want or please leave." She could not deal with this right now…or ever. She sighed as she looked down.

"Let's go." She looked up at him.

"What?"

"Let's go. I'm taking you out to lunch."

"Wha- but-"She looked over at her manager who was eyeing them suspiciously. Her eyes swerved to Izzy who was busy arguing with a customer over the calories in the skin of a cooked chicken. Jace rolled his eyes as he got up and walked over to her manager. They exchanged a few words and Clary saw a flash of green exchange between them.

"You're free for the rest of the evening let's go."

"What makes you think I'm going to go with you." Jace turned around, his eyes filled with amusement.

"It's either that or spend the rest of your day on dishwasher duty." Clary thought back to the fine layer of grease and food covering the murky water. She flinched and grabbed her coat.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0

"Let's sit by the water, it's a nice view." The egg roll crunched in Clary's mouth as she stared at the Brooklyn Sound. The bench was worn under her fingers and it was high tide so the waves crashed against the barrier, water spraying between the gaps.

"Why is it you brought me here?" She said, not meeting his gaze.

"I just wanted to know if you've informed anyone…"She meet his gaze with horror. She did not want to be caught up in that business.

"I didn't tell anyone...and I won't...I swear." He met her horror with amusement.

"You swear? I suppose that's a good thing to put the integrity of my work as well as the security of my father's empire." The sarcasm in his voice was biting. Gone was the angel who had saved her now a cold, unfeeling heir laid in his wake. "But I suppose I will have to believe you. Have you ever wondered what happened to the body?"

Clary looked at him in shock, wondering how he could be so casual about this. She gulped. "I prefer not to think of it." She answered quietly.

"Well it's a shame since you're currently looking at his grave." Her gaze followed his straight ahead to the violent wave that crashed along the pier. She slowly put her fork down, losing her appetite since it had been replaced with a cold, sickening dread that sank to the bottom of her stomach.

"Why are you doing this to me?" She whispered. He shrugged.

"To show you the extent of my good deed. Now tell me, because I'm curious, how does your business work?"

"What?" She asked, bewildered.

"Your job...as a prostitute. How does it work?"

"I believe you know the basic functionality of it Mr. Herondale, you do not need me to explain it to you."

"Well I mean your customers. Tell me about your customers. How do you know what they prefer or what they like?" Clary narrowed her eyes.

"What exactly is this about?"

"Clary if you want to stay out of this business…you'd rather me not answer that question." Clary took a breath.

"Alright uhm…every man has a certain type that they like…embodied with a fantasy. They like going to Pandemonium because they can find that, if they like tall, mysterious beauties they find Isabelle and if they like petite red heads-" she paused, remember her nights on tangled sheets and sweat, "they come to me." She ignored Jace's piercing stare and instead focused on the ripples of the water. "We embody their fantasy, something their wives or girlfriends never gave them. If they wanted sex, they could've gotten that from them or a random hooker off the streets. But we're easy and we suit their specific tastes and in bed…in bed they control that fantasy." She played with her fingers, letting the salty breeze brush her hair.

"I should go, "She said suddenly, "my lunch break's almost over. Thank you for lunch Mr. Herondale." He looked deep n thought but nodded none the less. She walked away, not looking back.

Jace felt sick to the core. They were nothing more than empty dreams for men.

_ "Fell called for one more thing Jace, live cargo."_

_ "Wha-but we never-"_

_ "Exactly, these girls are to be imported several countries away. They need to be the best of the selection. I need you to find out what makes them tick, what makes them so appealing and attractive to men. What do men like about them?"_

Jace starred out over the narrow river at the small trails of white foam left by speedboats cruising along. Well…now he knew.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

"Someone help please!" Aline screamed. Her voice was getting hoarse. She should have known to have stopped by now, wasting her energy was just pointless but the fear that pulsated through her veins took over logic and left only instinct. Instinct that told her to scream or die.

"You said you wanted a sample of your cargo." There was that voice…that lazy drawl. Within seconds Aline's screams had turned into small whimpers as she huddled in the corner.

"Where exactly is she from?"

"China…she was born in the States originally so she's not completely ignorant to the customs and language here. She's truly a beauty you know, took us forever to track down one like her." Aline squeezed her eyes shut, thinking of her home. She didn't have the nicest house or the most honest job but still she wanted nothing more than to go back there now.

"How did you manage to capture her?" How could she have been so stupid? It was impossible that she could fill his need, his expectations so perfectly. She had fallen for that dirty trick, the one that had gotten her captured.

"It seems that she was very willing to bend to a certain customer's tastes, so we sent one in." There was a snort.

"You sent one of your own into a whorehouse? Wouldn't that be…distracting?"

"Pain often overshadows pleasures. A lifetime of misery from me would greatly weigh over the few seconds of ecstasy from the flesh of a whore."

"Where is the next shipment coming in?"

"Hmm…somewhere from the Amazon according to my records, although I do have scouts searching in the states to meet your requirements." There was a slight chuckle.

"I appreciate your great effort in this…now can I see her?"

"Of course." Aline's eyes watered to the sudden burst of light in the cell. She had fallen for the trick…

"There, there now, calm down." She shuddered as she felt a hand slid up her thigh. She had fallen for the trick…and was now going to pay the price.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0

He had an absolute putrid smell clinging to his clothes. Clary tried to breathe, in through the mouth then breathe out through the nose. His pale, spidery hands skimmed the smooth, white skin of her calf. She tried not to grimace as it rode higher up her thigh.

_ Just focus on the music. _Clary desperately thought as she tried not to think about his hand hovering over her chest. Clary twisted her body away just in time before he made a grab. He grunted with dissatisfaction.

"Not yet…" she whispered in his ear, hoping to sound seductive. _Hopefully not ever…_she thought. There was a slight smirk on his face as she circled his chair. She got easy tonight. He could only afford a lap dance, thank God. She gyrated against him, feigning enthusiasm and hiding her disgust at the bump that had appeared in his pants.

"I've always like red heads." He grinned. Clary faked a grin.

"Glad I could please you." She took his hands and placed them on her breasts, and winced as he squeezed tightly. She got back off of his lap. His time was over. But to her horror, his hand kept on climbing up to thigh almost to her-

_Snap! _A golden whip appeared and coiled itself around his wrist. "Unless you have about 70 more dollars I suggest you get your hands off of her." Isabelle's cool voice broke through the music creating a tense atmosphere. The man's hand turned sweaty and shaky as he slowly moved his hand off of her skin.

Clary sighed in relief but could still feel the germs and grittiness from his hand tickle her skin. She shuddered.

"Leave now before this whip gets to your throat." The whip uncoiled itself and the man threw some bills at Clary and ran off. Clary sighed as she bent down to pick them up. "You're lucky that this guy has a fetish for the dominatrix." Isabelle said. Clary stood.

"Thanks Izzy." She sighed. The night was still young so she had to go fishing now.

"Hey wait! Where were you…today?" Clary bit her lip. That afternoon with Jace…how he had bluntly asked her about her job…Clary wasn't sure whether to be offended or impressed. No one had really approached her about the dynamics of her job; they just judged her and stayed away…kept distance.

But it also broke her in a small way, just like hen she had first taken up the job…for her mother. She had been reminded of what she had to do, what she was to all these men here- a broken dream and nothing else. Jace was the most curious person she had ever met, questioning, daring and attractive. But he was dangerous as the heir to a major cooperation and he was asking questions.

"Just a lunch date with a friend." Isabelle's eyes narrowed.

"Don't lie; I know that you went with Jace Herondale." Clary gulped. She couldn't lie, not to Isabelle. "Clary you know how dangerous he is! He's just trying to use you for his own advantage that's what his company does! Don't let him." She exclaimed. Clary looked down.

"I know." She said quietly. She knew this but still...he had saved her life…he didn't even do anything to suggest that he was-

"I just don't want you to get hurt Clary." Isabelle put her hand on Clary's shoulder. "You're my sister." Clary looked up. Isabelle was right, she was the only family… the only sane family member she had in this world. She wouldn't let Jace get in the way of that.

"Thank you" She said. They parted ways, Clary heading for the dirty blonde at the bar who had been eyeing her for a while.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0

He shouldn't be here…he knew that. But he had to get out of the warehouse. The girl's screams were even disturbing Simon and he had barfed about ten times when Jace told him what was in that crate. He had been walking…and had somehow ended up here. The flickering neon sign showed a very detailed picture of what lay inside.

Jace grimaced as he pushed open the grimy, broken door and was enveloped into the sounds and scenes of sex. He couldn't imagine Clary, with her big green eyes that stared into him. There was a sort of fragileness to her pale, freckled skin. But after she had told him what she did…he couldn't help but have pity for her. Anyone would have pitied her or any other woman in this room.

Jace didn't even know why he was here. She wasn't even his type. She was short, petite, pale and a red head. She was nothing compared to his former aristocratic lovers whose legs went on for miles and bore their bare, sun kissed skin at him. He gravitated towards the bar, craving his usual gin and tonic.

He sipped at it, relishing in its bitterness when he heard the moans of ecstasy. He tried to ignore it but how can you really ignore the sounds of sex right next to you. He turned around and was stunned silent. She was there, entertaining the fellow next to him.

His eyes were closed and barely noticing her absence of mind. Her movements were dull, robotic. In her eyes was a glass that was breaking with each pat of the leg he was giving her. Her eyes seemed to wander…then focus on him. In a short second they snapped straight and the emptiness disappeared. She stopped and straightened herself.

"Baby what's going on?" The customer drawled but she couldn't answer. She walked towards him. "Hey! Where's the rest of my dance?" He called after her.

"On the house." She said. She leaned against the bar. Jace could smell the intoxicating perfume rolling off of her skin in waves. It wasn't her it was too sweet…too sugary for Clary to wear. "What are you going here Mr. Herondale?" She demanded. Her eyes burning with the fire that just had the emptiness of a shattering glass a while ago. Jace was impressed at how she could hide herself, her innocence, her fragility from the darkness…for now.

He downed the rest of his drink. "Honestly Clary, I really don't know."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

He put down the glass, his eyes still boring into Clary's. "Don't make me distract you from your precious customers." His eyes had a mocking edge to it. Clary couldn't help but feel a stab of hurt and embarrassment. He was the most confusing man she had ever met, first insulting then consulting for answers.

"I will once you explain to me what you are doing here." Clary was firm about it; she wasn't leaving until she got answers. He laughed with amusement.

"What makes you think I will? You're nothing more than a little girl." Anger flared inside her. How dare he belittle her?

"Well if you think that then why do you keep coming back?" To her it was more than just another comeback, she honestly wanted to know. Their worlds were so separate; they probably would have never met if it were not for that fateful night. He looked at her with a pensive expression.

"You know what? I'm getting you for the night." Shock hit her like a ten pound truck.

"What?" She snapped. _Oh God no…_She thought, _I am to be alone in a room with Jace Herondale…_She cringed at the awkwardness. Jace looked at her with amusement.

"I'm insulted," he drawled "most girls would kill to have a night with me."

"Most girls haven't talked to you that much." Clary said quietly. They stared at each other for a moment, Clary contemplating about her methods of escape.

"Jace Herondale?" Clary stiffened at the voice. Jace looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"I have a few words for you, you pretentious asshole." Clary put a hand on Isabelle's shoulder.

"Izzy please leave it!" She begged. Isabelle was on her last warning. If she messed with another customer…Clary gulped at the thought of having to endure nights here alone.

"No why don't you just leave her alone. What are you doing, stalking her? For crying out loud, she has enough troubles with her life without you just coming in and-"  
>"Is there a problem here?" Clary bit her lip as she heard the smooth voice of her manager. There was an edge to the calmness of his tone threatening consequences. His eyes widened as he saw Jace. "Mr. Herondale! Oh I apologize for any trouble these girls have been bringing." He turned to glare at us. "And what exactly are you doing loitering around? You're not on break." His gaze seemed to be fixated on Isabelle who was still glaring at Jace. Clary knew she had to do something; she couldn't let Isabelle lose her job.<p>

"Mr. Herondale just booked me for the night." She blurted out. They looked at her in surprise. "I was just asking Izzy for a free room." Her manager narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"The suite is free." He said. Clary was again, struck into silence. She never had a client in the suite. It was reserved for those who paid big money to get in. "Mr. Herondale if you would just go up the stairs to the door labeled 'The Suite' Clary needs to prepare." Her manager requested in a sugary sweet voice. He slid a key off of his key ring and handed it to Jace.

"Of course." Jace said smoothly. He winked at Clary before disappearing into the crowd. Clary gasped as her manger gripped her arm-hard.

"He is a big client Fray." He hissed into her ear, "make sure he gets everything he wants and I swear if you mess this up-"he broke off and sucked in a breath. Clary tried not to gag at the overwhelming smell of alcohol and cigarettes, "your job depends on this." Clary nodded weakly in understanding, sighing in relief when her arm was released from his super tight grip.

"You can't honestly be sending her in there!" Isabelle protested. Her manager shook his head.

"You're already on thin ice Lightwood now go, your client is already waiting for you." Isabelle's mouth turned into a thin line as he walked away.

"Clary," she whispered after he left, "don't worry if you get fired, we could always find new jobs." Clary knew that wasn't possible. They were already months late in rent not to mention the water bill, electricity, gas…their debt was piling up. Clary patted Isabelle's hand.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Clary tried to smile reassuringly but walked away quickly before Isabelle would notice the shakiness in her hands.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0

The bed was plush and lined with satin sheets. Jace had to snort at the cheesiness of it. He poured himself a glass of wine from the bottle in the ice box and waited. He had to admit, he was surprised that Clary had agreed. But he knew that it was for that other girl more than her desire for him.

Jace twirled the glass, watching the liquid splash from one side to the next, leaving droplets behind in the pristine glass. _How..curious…_he mused as he thought about Clary. She was the first who hadn't fallen to his feet because of his looks, his title or his money. She was self less and admittedly a bit too inquisitive and pushy for her own good. Jace's lips spread into a smirk at her defiant expression when she approached in at the bar, he didn't know whether to be annoyed by her or impressed but he was just amused.

She wasn't like the other girls he preferred true but still…he could still see what men wanted in her. Her petite form was not lacking curves and her fiery red hair made her stand out. She wasn't something that he would do a double take at while walking down the street but it was more of a…hidden mystery to her look, something intriguing about her character that added to her figure.

The door clicked open and Clary entered with a robe on. Jace smirked at the blush that spread on her cheeks. _So she's nervous. _

0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Clary cursed her manager for making her put on this outfit. It barely covered anything. She was already growing uncomfortable from the amount of lace and ribbon that ran down her bare legs. She was glad for the robe though, that at least gave her some sense of modesty. It was horrible getting ready enough, making her wear the scanty outfits and the _awful_ smell of way too much perfume coming off of her skin.

She couldn't help but blush as she walked in. It was odd feeling like this. With other customers, she felt nothing but with Jace…she felt naked no pun intended. She could feel his eyes roam over her body and she shivered under its intensity. Why did she feel so vulnerable? Jace gestured to the seat next to him.

Clary sat down, keeping her eyes on him the entire time. He poured her a glass of wine. Clary was taken aback, this was nothing like she had ever experienced. Mostly it was just fuck and go. Other times she had to coax her clients through the stuttering and stammering but none of them ever offered her a seat or a glass of wine. She took it and sipped it. Jace sat back, looking very content.

"So Clary…tell me about you." Clary set down the glass.

"What are you playing at?" Jace looked at her.

"Me?" He gestured to himself innocently, "I'm just starting conversation."

"You did not just pay 250 an hour for a conversation." Jace raised his eyebrows.

"I'm paying 250 an hour…hmm alright." Clary held her breath. Was this the moment where the pleasantries end? Where he became just like any other customer? Where she became a quick fuck? "I have money to spare now tell me about yourself."

"Why do you want to know?" Clary was confused, what was so special about her? Jace shrugged.

"You are a fascinating person Ms. Fray, whether you think so or not and now since time is money and it _is _still my money, I suggest you start talking." So Clary answered every question thrown at her, from the mundane ones like favorite color (gray) to the most bizarre like if she had to be reincarnated, what or who would she come back as? (Robert Downey Jr's wife…after his drug addiction of course) And then he asked the question Clary had been dreading most.

"What got you into the business?" Clary froze, her lips hovering on the edge of the glass.

"Life." She shrugged. Jace raised his eyebrows. Clary sighed. "Maybe sometime I'll show you but for now can you just leave it?" She begged. She knew that she had no power in this conversation but to her surprise, Jace nodded slowly. He glanced at his watch.

"It's getting late, I should head home." Clary sighed. She owed him something before he went.

"Wait," he turned to look at her. "We still have a few minutes." Clary leaned over, their faces so close together. She could feel him breathing. She gently placed her hands on his chest; she could feel his pulse, his breathing underneath her fingertips. Her nerves buzzed as she stared into his eyes. She could feel his palms of her back, gently pulling her closer until she was sitting on his lap.

She leaned in, brushed her lips once, twice. She was surprised when he didn't do anything, letting her have all the control. She could feel him rubbing small circles on the small of her back. She tilted her head as she gently played with his hair. She leaned in, not knowing what she was doing exactly but the newness of it made her breathless with excitement.

"You fascinate me too…Jace." She whispered. She could hear him shiver as she finally pressed her lips against his. She had never kissed anyone like this before, it wasn't violent or aggressive or needy. It was slow, gentle. She could feel him exploring her mouth with his tongue, tentatively. She wanted to smile; Jace Herondale didn't seem like a very tentative person. His hair was soft as it slid through her fingers, she could smell him metal, a bit of cologne that was just Jace. They broke away a few times to catch their breath.

Finally he closed her robe and tied a knot, holding it together. She walked him to the door.

"Next time," he said as he turned around, "don't wear that much perfume, that doesn't seem like you." He smirked as he walked out. Clary leaned against the closed door, her heart pounding. _Jace Herondale is a curious character…_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Simon Lewis had always considered himself a loyal person. He had stuck with his mother when she was in the deepest of fits, he had put up with Jace's ridiculous mood swings and snarky comments and he had been working at Herondale Enterprises, never questioning his place or his duty until now.

Simon grimaced as he rinsed his mouth, washing the acrid taste of vomit out of it. His stomach still felt a bit nauseous after Jace had told him what was in that container.

_"What the hell? You let him do that? You think this is right?" Simon whispered furiously, glancing at the dull, red storage bin every few seconds. Jace looked at him, his face blank and his eyes cold._

_ "That's not my call."_

Herondale enterprises comprised of the worst of the worst. They had done just about every illegal thing on the planet, drug trafficking, weapon smuggling. Simon even thought he saw an order for yellowcake once. They were cheaters, thieves, murderers even ad they were masterminds at it. The general public knew about it but no one had said a peep, scared, afraid, money and power going to their heads. Simon knew his hand weren't clean. He had performed some fucked up shit to people, as his job but this…

Fell had left a while ago and her screams had stopped. Every so often a moan would break through that would make Simon want to rush back to the toilet again. He couldn't imagine what it was like to be ripped away from your home and pretty much sold like you were a block of cocaine. _It helps if you don't think about it, _Jace had said to him once. But Simon's mind just couldn't seem to shut up, reminding him that there was a living, breathing, thinking human being, being treated like cargo…and there was nothing he could do about it.

Simon sighed as he threw down his clipboard and rubbed his temples. The warehouse seemed suffocating despite the vast walkways. He threw open the door.

"Lightwood!" He called. Alec Lightwood glanced up from his notes to look at Simon. He was a quiet one, more observant than hands on but he would do. "Take over, and don't fuck anything up."

The chaos of New York was liberating as he side stepped the crowds. _Where the hell can that asshole be?_ Jace had been disappearing quite frequently the past couple of days and his father's patience had been worn thin by his absence. Sometimes, Simon wasn't sure to be thankful for him or hit him in the face. Jace had recruited him into this life, gave him a job and an apartment when his mom threw him out.

_She was one fucked up bitch…_Simon thought as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

He didn't know where to go so he just kept on walking. He ended up at the door of a dilapidated diner with the paint peeling from its walls. He shrugged as he pushed the door open and allowed the hot steam and smell of fried food wash over him. It was perfect, so crappy it was unnoticeable to most people.

He sat in the corner, not really hungry or thirsty but just tired. "Are you going to order anything or just end up staring into space the entire time?" He looked over. She was tall with jet black hair and blue eyes. Her skin was tan and her lips were quirked into a small smirk. All in all she was…

"Hot," he blurted out. She raised an eyebrow, "hot coffee please." Simon tried to suppress that stupid instinct to blush.

"Mmmhmm I'm sure that's not all you want that's hot." The waitress murmured. Simon glanced over at her name tag.

"How exactly would you know that…Isabelle?" Isabelle slammed her book on the table.

"Because your pupils are dilated, you're sweating, you're blushing and not to mention, I can practically see the fantasies pouring out of your head involving little mister there." She gestured to his pants.

"I asked for an explanation not a full scale human anatomy assessment Jesus." Simon breathed.

"No it's just me." Isabelle smiled sweetly, "But I'm sure he'd be really offended on you hitting on poor, unsuspecting waitresses." Simon snorted.

"I'm sure you're anything but innocent." Isabelle leaned in.

"And how exactly would you know that?"

"Because you are…"His eyes roamed over her body and he could hear her breath hitch. "wearing that hideous pink apron. Please take that off or call management because I think I'm going to puke just by looking at it." Isabelle grabbed her notebook.

"Well it looks like we have a fashion critic, are you into sparkles, glitter and men too?" Simon grinned.

"It's not just me, I'm sure 90% of customers are made sick by your outfit…the other 10% is because of salmonella probably." Isabelle pursed her lips.

"Your coffee will be on the way Tim Gunn." As she walked away, Simon thought he saw a hint of a smile grace her lips.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Clary lay on the couch. She knew she should be getting some rest before heading out to the restaurant but she just couldn't seem to sleep. The TV droned on in the back of her mind as she thought about last night. She couldn't believe she actually kissed him. It had been a first for her, when she actually initiated the kiss.

She clutched the quilt closer to her as she thought of him and his lips…Why was he affecting her so much? Clary straightened up. _No, I won't let him. He's dangerous to be around and my priorities don't lie with him. I can't afford to be distracted. _Just then the door flew open.

"God Clary, you won't believe the guy I just met." Isabelle's voice filled the room as she stormed in. Clary shifted around and smiled.

"Really? Tell me about him." Isabelle sat down next to her.

"Not until you tell me about last night? What did you have to do? Did he hurt you?" Clary shook her head.

"No, no it was nothing like that; all we really did was…talk." Isabelle raised her eyebrows.

"No sex? No kinky foreplay?" Clary shook her head, red overtaking her cheeks at the thought of Jace…no she pushed those thoughts out of her head. "Ahh what a shame." Isabelle sighed. "I would have really liked to know that that creeper had a fetish." Clary laughed.

"What did you think he was into?" Isabelle shrugged.

"I don't know…I had this guy that was really into feet…needless to say I got a really good pedicure that night." Clary shuddered at the thought. She didn't know when it had come to the point where it was something to talk about. It was odd to joke about it now since Clary usually tried to hide it, stay away from the mention of her job.

"So tell me about this guy you met?"

"Oh well he was a nerdy looking kid like square Harry Potter glasses and everything! Anyway he was shamelessly checking me out…" Clary nodded and smiled to Isabelle's story, all the while trying to keep her thoughts from straying…because they always seemed to end up with Jace.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Jace was a confused man. He was confused as to why he kissed the red head in the first place and most of all, why he enjoyed it. He couldn't deny the pull that he had towards her…her just couldn't explain it. He shivered as he thought about the kiss, the feeling of her soft body pressing against hers, his fingers tracing her delicate skin. She tasted like apples with the slight musk of alcohol in her breath that made her taste slight intoxicating.

He was Jace Herondale, womanizer, son to the most influential person in the world. His thoughts should not be grounded in her but in stocks, in trading secrets, in all the illegal dabbing.

But Jace had numbed himself to that a while ago, trained his subconscious to be silenced. But even he couldn't hide the pang of disgust when he finally reached his father office, even he couldn't help the sharp jab of guilt, of horror, of nausea as he thought about that girl in the crate.

"Jonathan…so you have finally decided to show your face around here." Jace shuddered; he had almost never used his full name.

"I had business to attend to."

"Mmm business…and I see that, that business did not include checking our Mr. Fell's shipments now did it?"

"No…it required me to be…off the grid for a night." _And out of my mind too…_Jace thought.

"Ahh...how interesting and did you notice a slight….imbalance with the shipments?"

"Well…I wouldn't know."

"And why wouldn't you know?"

"Because…I wasn't here." He moved so fast Jace could barely see it. But his throat was suddenly in the grip of his father's hands.

"This is a major client Jace," he hissed, his face was turning purple, his hand constricting around Jace's throat allowing him to feel the pulse of his heart getting faster. "He could turn everything around for us; expand our company to even the most remote parts of China. Do you realize what this means for me? For you? For this company?" Jace tried to tilt his head up as he gasped for air. His mind was now panicking, scratching at his unrelenting hand. "The Amazonian didn't pull through so I had to get a substitute."

Jace gasped as his throat was finally released. The amount of oxygen flowing into his breathing tubes was almost painful as he gasped for air. "I had to make other arrangements." His father was saying. "She is from Britain, and she will arrive at dawn the next morning. I expect you to be here to welcome Mr. Fell to the newest addition to his collection." If Jace wasn't so oxygen deprived he probably would have punched him for referring to people as a collection. To referring to girls like Clary who could do nothing to escape life and taking advantage of that…

"Her name is Tessa Gray."


	7. Chapter 7

**I apologize for not making this clear but I'm going with the flow with this story so there's not much planning. This is primarily a Jace and Clary story. However ****I do plan to add other couples in here. ****Their stories will be intertwined with Jace and Clary's. By the way, Will's last name, for obvious reasons, can't be Herondale so Branwell it is! **

Chapter 7

He had betrayed her. Tessa forced herself to blink back tears. There was no use in wasting precious fluids, no matter how badly she wanted to cry. Time seemed infinite here with the world only visible through a few holes in the bottom of the box. She sank to the bottom, thinking about how she had gotten to this mess.

She had traveled to England to find her brother Nate, after Aunt Harriet died. Everything was so new, so dreary compared to New York. The mad city wide search was exhausting and time consuming but she was so determined to find him for Aunt Harriet, for her, for her parents. In the end, he had come to her. She was so stupid, she should have known that it was strange that she couldn't find him anywhere, as if he had fallen off the grid and he had located her within a few days.

She had let him lead her into a trap, a trap for her to be sold, apparently Nate had it all arranged before she arrived. He would receive the money and go on gambling the night away. Tessa gripped her hair that the sudden wave of anger replaced by betrayal.

She could scarcely believe it, Nate her brother, the man who was like a big child, the man whom she had to take care of sold her out. She could do nothing now but wait for her fate.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0

They were starting to suspect. Will nonchalantly walked around deck, appraising the crates while looking for the one with the girl.

"Branwell what the hell do you think you're doing?" Will cursed silently as he turned around. Sebastian Verlac glanced at him.

"Hmm…currently living, breathing and planning to save the world from destitution one day." He smirked at the expression on Sebastian's face. _This guy takes his job way too seriously…_

"Listen Branwell," he hissed, "this shipment is a big one. The other one fell through if we fuck up on this one-"

"Yes, yes I know we shall all be murdered in our beds the next morning. No need to remind me every other hour." Will waved his hand dismissively, mentally calculating how much time he had to find her. Sebastian glared at him before turning around and walking away. "Is it because I'm British?" Will called after him. He smirked when Sebastian didn't turn around.

He found one, nestled in the corner almost invisible amongst all the others. He glanced around quickly, to see if anyone was watching. He quietly tapped on the side. There was a scuffling as he saw a bright gray eye peek out from a hole.

"Whatever you want to do with me, I'll die before I'll let you do it." He could hear the trembling in her voice as she threatened him. He leaned down and put his fingers to his lips.

"Shush, I'm here to help. What's your name?"

"Shouldn't you already know? You bought me." Her voice was bitter was she spat out the sentence. Will felt his insides twist. He cursed himself for not reviewing the sheet but that damn Lightwood hadn't given it to him.

"Listen t me, I know how this company works and I know what they do. I can't help you unless I get to know you now please, tell me your name." There was a moment of silence.

"It's Tessa, Tessa Gray." Will felt a wave of relief hit him.

"Thank you Ms. Gray. Don't worry, help will come." He walked to the back of the boat, seeing the port now in sight. "Jem? Her name is Tessa Gray."

0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Jace didn't know how he was able to drag himself out of bed before the crack of dawn but something about his father's glare made him stay, standing on the rotting wood as he watched the ship dock. Immediately the flurry of activity began as men started to unload the carts from the boat. He rolled his eyes as he saw Sebastian Verlac jumping off. _Of course he had to be here…_

It disturbed Jace at how accepting he was with all of…this. Of how he was willing to do every job his father had to offer. _That man does not have a mind…then again neither do I. _He glanced distastefully at his dark suit and stiff posture.

"The trip sailed with no problems sir." Sebastian reported. Stephan nodded.

"Good…Fell will be happy about this. Apparently this one is…quite a gem."

"I'm sorry sir the truck seems to have malfunctioned." Jace narrowed his eyes. He hadn't seen this guy around before. He had silver hair and silver eyes and his pale skin was smeared with grease.

"What? What's wrong with it?" Stephan snapped.

"Brakes don't seem to work." The man shrugged. Stephan looked enraged by his nonchalant answer.

"How the hell are we going to transport her? Do you realize what this means for my repu-"

"I could always personally transport her." All of our head swiveled to the guy standing near us.

"Oh really how are you going to do that Branwell?" Sebastian sneered. He shrugged.

"I brought my car. I just have to be sure not to break any traffic laws or anything and she'll be in the warehouse in a few hours."

Stephan eyed the boy carefully taking him in. He had the cocky aura present in his son it was so clear through his blue eyes and dark hair, too reckless to be trusted but still...what choice did he have?

"Get caught and my company is not liable for anything that happens." He said. The boy nodded.

Will smirked as he brushed past Jem.

"Nice work." He muttered.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Clary darted out of the glass doors, glancing quickly around her to see if anyone was watching. She kept her head down and walked furiously down the street. _She didn't even remember…_She thought hopelessly as she weaved her way through pedestrian traffic. She sighed as she fished for her cell phone.

She hated this thing; it was big, clunky and had a tendency to present horrible static in the background.

"Clary?"

"Hey Isabelle." Clary sighed. She leaned against a lamppost as she waited for the light to change, anxious to get home.

"What are you doing?" Clary sighed as she shoved herself off and righted herself.

"Yea I just finished-" Her eyes widened as she ripped the poster off, clutching it in her hands.

"Clary? Clary?" Isabelle's voice was drowned out as she stared at it. His dark eyes staring into hers as he sat there smiling.

_Missing_

_Jonathan Wayland_

She stared at his fair hair, mesmerized by the face that seemed strange without the scowl and dark voice.

"Clary? Clary?" She felt the phone slip from her hands as she stared into the face of her robber.


	8. Chapter 8

Just to clear up any confusion, Johnathan Wayland is a different character than Johnathan**Herondale**.

Chapter 8

Clary closed the door, barely registering the dull click of the bolt going into place. Her mind swirled with thoughts, feelings mostly comprised of fear, worry and...guilt. She had led to his death, her very presence had taken a human being off of this earth. She shoved her face into her hands and breathed.

"Clary what the hell?" Isabelle exclaimed as she walked out. She took in the expression on her face and immediately her feelings of annoyance shifted into concern. "What's wrong?" Clary looked up, her world was blurry at the corners due to the moisture forming. That was how she felt, blurry, unsure of what was around the corners.

"I did something bad Izzy." She whispered.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Jace stared at the dark car as it pulled away and became a dark blotch on the road. "Are you sure about this father?" He asked, as he kept his eye on the car until it disappeared. There was an annoyed sigh.

"What other choice do I have Johnathan? I cannot allow another order to fall through, do you know what it would do to our reputation?" _Our reputation as the most crooked corrupt empire? _Jace thought, but instead he forced a smile.

"Of course father, I understand." Jace couldn't say that he liked the idea of this, in fact it created a tight vise in his stomach that refused to let go. But what he did understand was that all of this created his lifestyle, it created his life and was going to be his life when his father stepped down. He was secure, safe in the knowledge of his future, safe in the embrace of power and fortune. Jace sighed as e stared at the burning horizon, so why did it feel so wrong?

The limo was silent as Jace glanced out the windows to the blurred buildings that flew before him. He and his father never really talked so the only sound was the purr of the engine and the shuffling of his papers. There was a buzz as Amatis, his father second assistant answered her cellphone.

"Hello?" There was a pause as she furrowed her eyebrows. "What would this be regarding?" There was a murmur on the other line as Amatis covered the speaker. "Sir there is a representative from Clary Fragrances here on the line." There was an electric jolt to Jace's body as he snapped up.

"What?" The confusion in his father's voice was clear. Jace's mind was racing if it was who he thought it was...then God please don't let him take the phone.

"She says this call is directed towards Mr. Johnathan." Their eyes swiveled to Jace. He took a deep breath.

"Yes I-umm...was thinking about investing in their new fragrance." He cursed Clary for thinking this up, couldn't she have thought of anything other than perfume? Stephan raised an eyebrow.

"I wasn't aware that you had this sort of...interest Johnathan." Jace tried to put on a cool, composed look- one that mimicked his father's.

"I believe that we should extend our influence to as many industries as possible just...get our name out there."

"Shouldn't I be the one to decide that?" Typical, a suggestion was taken as a threat.

"I thought this would be a good way to practicing my...skills." Ugh, Jace thought he would never say those words. But oddly what made his stomach twist even more was the light in Stephan's eyes as he spoke hose words- acceptance.

"Put them on the phone." He ordered and Amatis handed her cell to Jace.

"Johnathan Herondale here." He said, trying to keep his voice as level as possible.

"You bastard, do you have any idea what you did?" Ir wasn't Clary, her voice was not as vicious as this one's was. There was fumbling as Jace calmly responded.

"That's fantastic, what's the prediction for the gross product value?"

"Don't play stupid with me, how could you just-" Jace could hear the phone hit a hard surface as another person picked it up. Their breathing was shallow and fast.

"Hello?" He asked, confused.

"J-Jace..." Jace froze at his name. It was Clary except he had never heard her so...weak. Her voice was trembling and quiet as she spoke. "They're looking for him. They're looking for him. Oh God Jace, how could this happen?" Looking for who?

"I don't understand what the problem is?" Jace glanced nervously at his father who raised an eyebrow at him. He wanted to hit himself for showing this calm exterior while Clary was clearly freaking out.

"Jace m-meet me at pier where we had lunch. I'll try to get out of my shift tonight, if I'm not there by 10 come to the club."

"Of course I'll be happy to meet you and discuss the details." Jace replied coolly. "I'll be there."

"And Jace?" Clary's timid voice came out of the speaker. "Be careful."

0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Clary snapped the phone closed as she laid back on the sofa, mentally and physically exhausted. Izzy lay on the floor in shock, this was the first time Clary had actually beat her.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Isabelle demanded. "I would have-"

"You wouldn't have done anything about it Izzy because you couldn't have. I was there alone and Jace saved me." Isabelle snorted.

"Saved you? He put you in bigger trouble."

"But without him I wouldn't be here now." Isabelle put her face in her hands and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Okay fine I'll give that annoying shit a thank you card but what are we going to do now?" Clary flipped the phone over and over in her hands. She wished she could answer her, she wished she knew that answer. She wished that she was as confidant as Isabelle or at least good at pretending she was but instead Clary answered.

"I'll meet Jace and try to sort it out." Isabelle looked at her in bewilderment.

"Are you insane? Do you know who he is? He won't care about what happens to you, in fact he'll just blame everything on you. You have to get this Clary, guys like him only care about themselves and the welfare of their company." Clary shook her head.

It was true that Jace was...morally questionable but there was nothing to suggest that he was selfish. He saved her from the mugger, from a meaningless sex night...Clary wasn't sure if he had ulterior motives but until now...

"You never know until you try." Clary said, shrugging her shoulders.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Will twisted the wheel, narrowly avoiding a crash with a sleek, black limo. "Damn rich people." He gritted his teeth as he watched the limo drive away. There was a shaky sigh next to him as he glanced over at the girl. She wasn't anything as he expected, not exotic looking or fighting just...scared and tired. "My name's William-Will Branwell if you'd like to know." He said.

"You promised to help me." She whispered as she wrapped her arms around herself. Will pursed his lips as he examined her. She looked quite pitiful with ragged clothing and dirty brown hair. Her gray eyes turned to bore into his. "You promised."

"Exactly which is why we're making this slight detour." He turned the car off of the main street and into a more secluded road. She glanced around, paranoid at all the low stooped buildings. He stopped the car in front of a gray building hidden within the thickets of brownstones that lined the streets-Headquarters. He opened the door and held out an offering hand which Tessa refused. She glanced around.

"Are we at your home?" Will shrugged.

"In a way." She glanced at him and for the first time he saw fire in her eyes.

"Wanting to get the first piece?" She spat in disgust. Will felt mildly offended that he would ever think anything like that of him...then again he couldn't blame her. He walked up to the door and knocked three times.

"Oi! Cheese pizza's here!" He called out. There was the sound of bolts sliding back as the door swung open to reveal Jem. He ushered them in quickly.

"For the last time William there is no need to shout and the password is 'clockwork.'" He sighed. Tessa looked around. This was nicer than she had expected of the homes of one of Herondale's...goons. She turned around just in time to see Will reaching out for her.

Years of being tormented by Nate took over as she grabbed the nearest thing she could hold onto and brought it upon his head with force. The pitcher crash, leaving droplets of water spraying everywhere. Will looked at her and blinked before bursting into laughter.

Tessa stared at him with shock. Was he mad? Her hand was still griping the handle which had broken off, ready to throw it at him if he moved towards her again. "Ms. Gray" It was the other man who spoke then, the one with silver hair and fair skin. His eyes were softer than the intense blue of Will's. "Ms. Gray there's really no need for that, we're not here to hurt you." Tessa laughed bitterly.

"Oh really? That's what he said too." The man looked over at Will."

"Who?" Tessa sighed, feeling the heaviness settle in.

"What do you want me for?" They exchanged glances.

"Are you sure you don't need the bathroom Ms. Gray...to freshen up?" Tessa's eyes narrowed at the change of subject.

"I have spent days without a change of clothing or a shower being trapped in a box. I think I can endure it for a bit more until you tell me why I am here." Will chuckled as he led her into a room of plush couches and chairs. Every surface was covered with paperwork and computers.

"What-?" She asked before the man cut her off.

"We know about your situation Ms. Gray because we've studied many like it. Human trafficking is something that Herondale Enterprises just recently took on and with an empire as big as theirs, they're insane if we're not going to notice." Tessa's brow furrowed.

"Who's we?" She asked. The blonde haired man walked up to her.

"My name is James Carstairs and as you may know my partner is-" He glanced over at Will who was typing idly on the laptop. "Will. We work for the F.B.I and we're tracking the cases of human trafficking and we need you help."

0 – 0 – 0 – 0

_Crash! _The plate burst into a billion pieces as Isabelle cursed. "That's the fifth one today...got something on your mind." Isabelle rolled her eyes as she got up. He was here again today. She honestly couldn't understand why he was always here.

He glanced at her from behind his dorky glasses. "Do you want something?" She demanded. He glanced at the plate.

"For you not to break my bowl for hot soup on my lap."

"Lightwood!" Isabelle winced at the sound of her boss. "What the hell? That's was the fifth one today!"

"I'm sorry okay? I'm just...distracted."

"Well your distraction just earned you a cut from your paycheck, now clean this shit up." Isabelle sighed as she went to get the broom. This day was getting better and better...

He was still there! Isabelle glanced nervously at the clock. She should be heading to the club by now but first...She plopped herself across from him.

"Why are you here?" He glanced up at her, amused.

"This place has surprisingly good coffee."

"The coffee's shit because it's watered down and we use outdated coffee beans now tell me the truth." He raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure you should be revealing your secrets to a customer?" A twitch of a smile played on his lips. Isabelle sighed as she leaned him, if he was going to be annoying might as well have some fun out of him.

"Are you sure you should be hanging around me?" She whispered. There was a slight chuckle.

"You're interesting to be around." Isabelle raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, how so?"

"Well for one thing you can't seem to drop the sarcasm." Isabelle laughed.

"It's part of the charm."

"Yea but you're not charming anyone Isabelle." He leaned in. "You're hiding something. I can see it." Isabelle recoiled in shock. What was he talking about.

"Why are you so interested to know what I'm hiding?" Simon smiled.

"Because I'm interested in you." He threw a twenty on the table. "Have a nice night." The bell tinkled leaving Isabelle sitting at the table, dazed.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Clary sighed as she glanced at her watch. She had gotten out of work faking mono, possibly the only circumstance where her boss could let her free. She watched the tumultuous waves crash over and over again, feeling the shivers run down her body was she thought of the fact that they were crashing over a body, rolling it around, throwing it like it was nothing. She glanced at her watch again. Two minutes...now to see if he would show...

0 – 0 – 0 – 0

**It's actually the Civil Rights Division that investigates cases of Human Trafficking but they work with the F.B.I anyway.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Clary pulled her coat tighter around herself, blocking the tearing winds from reaching her skin. The dark, tumultuous waves crashed against the thin, metal gate spraying her with salty river water. The Brooklyn Bride was lit up in lights, illuminating the walkway in an ethereal glow of white. Clary could feel the splintered wood of the bench as she shifted around, waiting.

"You know I wasn't aware that you owned a fragrance company." Clary stiffened at the sound of his voice. He had actually showed up...

"Do you ever get caught?" Clary whispered, tucking her long red hair behind her ear. There was a moment of silence before Jace moved to sit next to her.

"It's a funny thing, my father's business. The world seems to know more about it than I do." Jace snorted. "Everything illegal, immoral thing that we have done, the world knows about and they can't do anything against it." Clary rubbed her hands together.

"So it doesn't bother you then? That you took a human life. That his family, his friends are looking for him?" Jace raised an eyebrow.

"Does it bother you?" There, that was the question. Somehow, against everything Clary felt an obligation, an obligation to feel horrible that she had led to the death of another human being that she had led to the disposal of his body in the most demeaning way. However, she only felt guilt for betraying that obligation.

"It doesn't matter what I feel," she said firmly, "what matters is that people are looking for him. His family is posting signs all over the city asking people if they have seen him! Aren't you worried at all?" Jace shrugged.

"It wouldn't matter. Even if they found out what happened to him they would not be able to do anything about it."

"So that's it? You're not going to do anything, just let this play out?" Jace turned to her.

"What do you expect me to do? Turn myself in? You would be implicated in this as well." Clary felt her cheeks turn hot. She never wanted anything to do with this and yet here she was, entangled in a controversy with none other than Jace Herondale.

"I just- I don't understand how you can get away with this." Clary sighed. She had never truly realized how powerful Jace truly was. He was able to literally wipe someone off the face of the Earth and no one would be able to do anything about it.

"Why do you care so much? He was going to kill you anyway. Better him than you." Clary felt a small flare of anger inside of her.

"That doesn't make this right! We killed a human being we could've turned him in or-or-ugh who allows you to play this way?" Clary snapped. "Who gives you the right to determine who lives or dies?"

"So you're blaming me for this?"

"Wha-no!"

"So you're blaming yourself for this?" Clary bit her lip. She had never really thought about it before. But if all the events were traced back it was ultimately her fault, she was the one who was robbed, she was the one who didn't say anything to stop him, she was the one who ran.

"It doesn't matter who's at fault." She said finally, trying to hide her trembling hands. "What matters is that we're murderers." Jace kept his intense gaze on her.

"You shouldn't blame yourself. If you trace the blame for this murder it would go all the way back to when the first act of violence committed, to when the first cell appeared in the vast cosmos." Clary snorted.

"Is that how you justify all the shit you and your father do?" Jace's gaze shifted into a glare.

"You said you didn't want to be mixed up in my affairs, so don't you dare try to understand the logic behind what we do."

"Is there even any? It seems like you just act on whims and luck."

"Don't get involved." Clary managed to level her glare with Jace's.

"I'm afraid I already am." Clary broke off the connection. Flustered, she grabbed her bag and walked hurriedly away, leaving Jace to stare at the lit Brooklyn skyline.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Tessa didn't know what she was thinking. The pure adrenaline pumping through her veins had disappeared by the time Will pulled up in the warehouse drive way. Now she felt stripped naked as she glanced at the looming structure. Will cut the engine creating a thick silence without its purr. Tessa glanced at him.

"Shouldn't we be getting inside? We wouldn't want to compromise your position." The sarcasm had faded in her voice creating only pure anxiety. Will nodded slowly.

"I just want to make sure you know what you're getting yourself into. You don't have to do this you know, I can just take you back to HQ." Right now, that idea seemed to tantalizing to Tessa but what would it amount to? Her brother betrayed her and the rest of her family was dead. She would return to nothing, be nothing and she couldn't let herself just fade like that.

"Let's go, he'll be waiting." Will opened the door and escorted her inside. Everyone barely noticed their presence as Tessa walked stiffly in front of Will, his hand on her back gently guiding her. Tessa couldn't believe she was doing something so reckless, so dangerous and she couldn't understand why she was putting her trust, her life, her freedom in the hands of two people she barely knew, especially someone like Will.

Her feet refused to move as her stomach twisted in horror. She saw where Will was leading her. The crate lay alongside others, placed against one another. She was going to be locked in again, no better than an animal, no better than a random object. Suddenly Will's offer seemed irresistible.

"Remember if you want to do the job, you're going to have to put up with this." Will murmured as they inched closer and closer to the wide, black opening.

"You won't forget about me are you? Me, being here?" She whispered fiercely. There was a pause.

"No, I'll be here the whole time. You're...my greatest asset." Tessa took a breath and stepped again into the dark abyss.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Jace returned to the penthouse, his mind still reeling with Clary's words. His mind, still reeling with the fact that she had the nerve to say them. He shook his head in disbelief. _The girl is either insanely stupid or just incredibly brave. _He thought as he made his way into the living room.

"May I ask what exactly took you so long?" Stephan said, barely glancing up from his papers.

"The executives from the Fragrance Company were very persuasive with their new plan of advertising. They're trying to get us to fund their new line of perfume."

"Shouldn't I be looking into them?" Stephan drawled, shuffling some paper around. Jace shrugged.

"I hadn't planned in fully investing anyway. They're quite small, not well known. This is practice anyway." Stephan nodded slowly.

"Can I ask what brought on the sudden desire to practice?" Jace froze that the bottom of the spiral staircase.

"I guess I just got my priorities straightened." He said finally before ascending the stairs. Stephan glanced at the papers for a very long time. He couldn't imagine the surprise that hit him when his old friend Valentine Morgenstern, the owner of many whorehouses contacted him reporting the appearance of his son at one. His fingers clenched round the pen, cracking the plastic case spilling black in all over the stark white paper. He cursed, wiping his hand as he reached for the phone.

"Get me Simon Lewis, I have a very special job for him."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

In all honesty, Simon Lewis didn't know why he kept coming back. Perhaps it was her commanding tone or her jet-black hair that trailed behind her as she swept from table to table, like a whirlwind. Whatever it was, it kept him coming back to the old, dirty diner, to Isabelle. Something drew her to him, even when she flipped him off. It must be his forbidden fruit complex or something. He walked into the warehouse, fighting the twitch of his lips as he picked up the clipboard. Jace had been on his case recently, grilling him about where he disappeared to during lunch. There was no way he was going to lose his manhood to Jace's teasing.

"Lewis, Herondale's looking for you." Simon's brow furrowed.

"What does Jace want?" Lightwood shook his head.

"No not Jace, his father."

Simon kept his hands by his side to keep them from shaking as he stepped off the elevator into a luxurious foyer that was three times as big as his apartment. The structured columns and marble floor really impressed Simon as to how loaded the Herondale family was.

"Mr. Lewis...sit please." Simon had to shiver. He had never really met Stephan Herondale personally but the calm, slick tone of his voice trickled down Simon's body as his instincts begged him to jump out the window to avoid this. "So...Mr. Lewis...you have been my employee for...how many years?"

"Uhmm...about five or six..."

"Hmm..very good so would you say that you are very loyal to this company?" _No shit, they supply my main source of income, not that you would know anything about that..._Simon thought.

"Of course." He said, forcing a reassuring smile.

"How well do you know my son?" He asked suddenly. Simon felt the air leave his lungs at the sudden question.

"Jac- Mr. Jonathan?" Simon had to refrain himself from recoiling at the name. Stephan appraised him with cold eyes.

"Yes, I suspect you two must spend quite a while together about...business." _Not exactly business..._Simon nodded.

"I only know him on a purely professional level..sir." Stephan nodded and sunk into his leather chair.

"I care very much for my son Mr. Lewis, despite what everyone else says." _What that you're a cold, heartless, bloodsucking leech that only does things out of his own self interest? _

"Of course sir."

"I worry about him as well, most of all...where his priorities are going, where his future is headed. Obviously I am entitled to that worry as you may have observed." Simon nodded. "I hoped that you would...keep an eye on him for me...perhaps steer him in the proper direction."

"Like...spy on him?" Simon asked, dumbfounded to his request.

"If you'd prefer to be so blunt yes. I may add that this particular job comes with certain benefits...you'll get three times the salary that you work for now but it has it's consequences as well."

"What type of consequences?" Simon gasped.

"You'll find out if you decline my rather generous offer." Stephan's cold eyes glittered with a cruelty Simon hadn't seen in a human being before. Shit, he was screwed. If he refused, he was going to be turned out to the street with absolutely no money. If he accepted...he was going to let this guy coerce him to doing anything and as much as he disliked Jace, he wouldn't want to be tailing him. He could feel his gaze boring into him, already knowing his answer. Simon sighed.

"When do I start?"

0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Tessa had gotten the rhythm of things now. Sitting there in the darkness with only slants of harsh, white light piercing the black curtain in straight, fixed angles, time seemed endless. Food slid under a flap three times a day, when exactly they were delivered- Tessa hadn't gotten to that point yet. Her eyes drifted out the narrow slits to the warehouse. There were forklifts of brown packages containing God-knows-what driving in and out of the building at different intervals. This continued on for days, curling up in a ball crying to sleep, observing and eating. Those were the three main things that she would do. Will would visit her sometimes, always getting straight down to business asking her what she had seen that day. It was always in the dead of night in a hidden corner behind her crate. As much of an ass as he was, she still craved some human interaction, someone to talk to...that is until she found Aline.

At first, all she heard of Aline was her silent sobbing at night. It wasn't until she peeked through a slit in the wall to find her curled up in a fetal position. She looked thin, her cheeks sunken in as her brown eyes widened with fear at Tessa's eyes staring at her.

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you." Tessa whispered. Still, Aline crept farther and farther away. "How long have you been here?" Tessa whispered, her fingers hooking onto the metal lining the small rectangular opening. Aline swallowed harshly.

"I don't know, they brought me here for weeks, months it feels endless..." Her voice turning hoarse at the end.

"My name's Tessa...where are you from?"

"I moved to China...they lured me out, found my particular preferences and took me...bought me." Tessa gasped at the meaning.

"You were an escort." Aline nodded, letting a few tears slip out.

"I was so stupid...they took me here...to see _him..." _Her entire body shook at the name.

"Him? Who's him?" Tessa asked, her heart was beating to finally hear the name that caused this much torture to them all. Aline shook her head.

"He...he..."She shuddered, holding herself. Cold shock trickled in as Tessa realized what he did.

"Oh...you don't have to-"

"They talk about him sometimes." She whispered. "They say that he's going to keep on going, buying girls from different countries, building a collection." She spat the last word out with disgust. "Fell...I think that's his name. He visited me in my cell...I was the first." Her voice quieted into a murmur. "He took me right there, on the stone cold floor." She shuddered. Tessa found the lump in her throat hard to swallow as she tried to fight back the burn of tears in her eyes. _Oh God...what have I gotten myself into?_

0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Jace fell back onto his bed, hearing the elevator ding shut. _Must be one of dad's late night "visitors" _Jace thought as he stared out at the expansive skyline. His mind played the scene over and over again. He didn't know why he was so affected by her or why her words hit him so hard. He was Jace Herondale, son to the most powerful man of Earth. The opinion of some lowly prostitute shouldn't have such an effect of him.

He sighed as he ran his hands through his hair. But it did. There was just something about her that drew her to him. It was dangerous for him and her both but that didn't stop it from being so addicting. Her very presence made his mind scramble and at the same time made him so very aware of her. He turned over and slid between the covers, thinking of the fiery red head that he couldn't seem to get out of his mind.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Days, weeks drifted by as Tessa coaxed Aline into giving her more information. The more information she got the more she wanted to get out of there. She shuddered as she heard of how they got girls in here, sometimes they broke into their homes and sometimes they were snatched off the street, disappeared, never to be seen by anyone again. They always made sure never to get a girl with too many connections.

"No one tries really hard to look for you if no one cares." Aline told her one day. Tessa's mind whirled at the thought. Was she one of them? No family, barely any friends, she was just another girl who got in the crossfire of this. There was no one out there looking for her. Tessa put her face in her hands. No one cared.

Time passed with Tessa surviving each day with barely a thin layer of calm to keep her composure. It wasn't until one night where everything changed. Tessa was snapped awake to footsteps...too early to be Will's... There was a murmur of voices as they approached her crate. She held her breath as they walked past here. _Oh God...Aline..._She thought with dread. There was a small shriek and scuttle as the door creaked open. Tessa couldn't bear to watch what was happening. The yowls of pain and grunts showed that she was putting up a fight...a fight she couldn't win. There was a loud thud as the screaming went silent. Tessa huddled in a corner, her fingers clutching her arms so hard they almost drew blood. The heavy silence hung in the air as finally the creak of the door slamming shut interrupted it and then the sound of a dragging body.

Tessa didn't know how long she stayed in the position until she heard the footsteps again. She froze, not daring to breath.

"Tessa?" It was Will! She rushed over.

"Oh God Will let me out! Let me out now!" She sobbed. The shock of the horror was broken as she slammed against the hard metal.

"Shh...calm down. Don't hurt yourself." He glanced around and there was a jangling of keys as her door slid open a bit. Tessa did the rest herself as she pushed it open and fell into his arms sobbing.

"Don't let them take me." She gripped his shirt as her body shook. She could feel his hands rubbing her back in soothing circles.

"What the hell happened?" He murmured. But she could only shake her head and sob.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Clary just wasn't into it today. Her body was out of synch and she came home with the weight of disappointment of her chest. She threw her bag down and collapsed on the couch, exhausted. This couldn't happen again. Her emotions couldn't get the best of her while she was on the job. Men didn't want emotions, they wanted sex. Clary shuddered. That is all men want. She was to provide them with that and only that. She wasn't their girlfriend, she couldn't cry or scream.

She never had emotion for men before so why was her mind filled with one. She growled in frustration as she tugged at her hair as if it would make the image of the golden angel erase from her mind. She was so sick of him and his ways. She was sick of it all. She cradled her head in her hands. She was sick of the sadness and guilt and anger at him, at everything. She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. Izzy wasn't due for a few hours now but- Her thoughts were interrupted by the ring of the doorbell.

She hesitantly made her way to the door and looked in the peephole. With a gasp, she quickly undid the locks and opened the door.

"Will?" She gasped.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Clary blinked, not sure if she was dreaming or not. William Herondale stood at her door. Her best friend until he moved to England until her mother got sick…until everything changed. She felt queasy at his intense gaze and it took a whimper from his side to realize he brought someone with him. Her eyes widened at the sight of the girl who was leaning on him, her brown hair was tangled and matted and her eyes were outlined with exhaustion. Yet they were bright and flickered around constantly with consternation like a startled doe.

"You mind letting me in Clare?" Startled by her old nickname, Clary swung the door open and allowed him to carry the girl to the couch. She sat, staring into space, her body still shaking. Clary held Will's stare and slightly nodded her head towards the kitchen. The soft, pattering noise of the dripping sink was the only sound in the kitchen as Clary turned around.

"So…what have you been up to?" Clary bit her lip.

"What's going on Will?" Her voice sounded sharper than she meant to but after not seeing him for years and for him to just randomly show up with a girl…she couldn't piece it together. He sighed.

"Look…Clare I'm sorry for just barging in like this." Clary restrained a slight smile at his accent. "But she's…she's a good friend in a bad situation okay?" Clary's eyes narrowed.

"What kind of situation?" Clary's patience wore thin as Will hesitated. "I think I should have an idea of who is in my house Will!" Her voice shook with disbelief. He just shook his head.

"That's not my story to tell. It's just- she got into trouble with some guys alright?"

"Why can't you bring her to your house?"

"Have you ever been in my living environment? She'd run out the door, no matter what was out there. Besides…you're the only person in the city I trust most." Damn…he remembered how to hit her buttons. Clary sighed. Well he had never lied to her before.

"How long is she staying?" Will nodded earnestly.

"Not long, I'll take care of everything. Her name is Tessa Gray by the way" Tessa…the name of her new house guest ran through Clary's mind.

"Alright…I'll just have to explain this to Izzy…" She trailed off thoughtfully. Her hand reached for the door as Will's voice stopped her.

"So how's life been for you Clare?" Clary sighed.

"Harder than you would think…" Clary ignored Will's questionable stares as she picked up a cup of steaming hot tea and handed it to the girl. Her eyes glanced up at Clary and then looked down as she sipped it.

"Thank you." Her voice broke and she cleared her throat. "My name is Tessa." I cast a glance at Will, noticing that she couldn't meet my eyes.

"You're welcome…my name is Clary by the way." There was a heavy silence. "So I guess I'll get a few sheets to set up the couch. There's only one bedroom and I share it with my roommate."

"The couch is fine." She said, her voice was quiet, a near whisper. I nodded as I went to the closet to grab the extra blankets.

"Where are we William?" She heard Tessa whisper harshly. _Wow…she got away with calling him William… _Clary thought.

"Look she is a friend of mine. Since we left, they'll be looking for you and they won't find you here."

"How do you know that?"

"Just trust me." Clary walked in on them having a very intent staring contest which they broke as soon as they noticed her presence. Will straightened.

"I should go…" Clary nodded and was about to lead him to the door but he turned around to face Tessa. "Tike care of yourself." Tessa nodded and Clary walked him to the hallway. "Oh and Clary? Before you should tell anything about yourself to me…I should let you know that I'm a federal agent now." Clary stared at him- wide eyed. "Have a good day." He waved as he descended down the rickety staircase. Clary sighed as she had to get ready for work.

"Look Isabelle I know you don't like this-"

"Damn right I don't. Who does he think he is to impose on us like th-"Clary winced at Isabelle's volume.

"Look he's an old friend of mine okay? T's just for a few days and…look it's not going to be any trouble I promise. This means a lot to me…he means a lot to me." She could hear a sigh over the phone.

"Fine but she gets the couch." Clary smiled.

"Already on it." Clary opened the door, surprised to find Tessa sprawled on the couch, her eyes moving with dreams. Clary sighed as she pulled a blanket over her.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0

"Why do you want to know?" Jace asked, raising an eyebrow as he shrugged on his coat. Simon wanted to slap himself, he couldn't be too obvious.

"Just curious to see why rich people would like to do in their free time…find out all the delicious details." Jace snorted.

"The lives of the proletariat interest me too but that doesn't mean that I stock every employee in this building." Simon rolled his eyes, why had he agreed to this again.

"Ugh just go. I hope the proletariat will be there to pull your head out of your ass." Simon snapped. _Or maybe your father will…_

"My head is staying there…it's a rather nice view." Jace grinned as he walked out of the warehouse. Simon waited a few minutes before grabbing his jacket and racing to track him in the afternoon rush.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0

_ That was weird. _Jace thought as he walked down the street. Simon had been on his ass lately…even more so than usual. _Maybe it's the work load….perhaps I'll have the pleasure of seeing his head explode…_ Jace mused as he stopped in front of the diner. He hesitated before he walked in, trying to be stand out in traffic. He couldn't ignore that knowing feeling in his gut that something was wrong. He sighed, _this is for the company, _he told himself, _if her little conscience trumps her logic then she'll tell what happened and father will find out who I've been hanging out with. _He closed his eyes as he imagined what his father would be saying to him, about dirtying the family name, about disrespecting all other generations of Herondales. He shuddered as he walked in.

He sauntered over. "I'm looking for Clary Fray." He asked. The man glanced at him, at his expensive suit and then his gaze traveled to his face.

"S-she's on dishwashing duty…sir." He added quickly. Jace had to hide a smirk as he walked to the back. He could hear the sound of running water and of the sound of sponges scrubbing on plates. He was surprised to see two figures however. He recognized Clary standing there, stiff and straight as the other was a man, leaning over her. Jace had to hold back vomit as he saw his hand graze her ass. Those made her muscles tighten even more. Jace walked up and plucked a fork from the pile. Clary looked up at him, eyes wide with shock.

"W-what do you think you're doing back here?" The man blubbered. Jace just looked at him coolly as he twirled the fork in hand.

"Checking silverware….I needed a fork…that's not a crime isn't it?" The man opened his mouth to say something but something in Jace's look just kept him silent.

"I-you-" He sputtered, his face turning bright red before stomping away. He heard Clary release a breath.

"Why didn't you ask for money?" Jace asked as he tossed the fork on the counter. There was silence as Jace finally glanced at Clary, shocked to see that she was shaking.

"Clary?" He made his voice gentler as he stared at her. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her mouth was moving quickly in small little gaps.

"Whenever this happens," she whispered, "I would go to my happy place, just float away from here because I can't stop it from happening. The only thing I can try to stop doing is feeling it. He's my boss…I can't stop it." Jace nodded slowly.

"Alright….did you tell anyone about the murders?" Clary's head snapped towards him.

"What?" She said in disbelief. He just looked at her, waiting for an answer. "Wha-no!"

"Are you going to tell anyone?"

"No."

"Okay then." Jace briskly walked away. He slammed the plywood door open as the man looked up- shocked.

"Look Mr…Bert." He read the nametag. "I'm sure you know who I am and I'm sure you know very well what I am capable of."

"W-what do you want?" He stuttered. Jace had to stop himself from kicking his ass right now in disgust. Cowards always disgusted him.

"Honestly, I want your existence to be wiped from this earth but we can't always get what we want now can we? So I'll settle for the next best thing. I want you to disappear. Disappear so far away that your mother forgot she even had a son. I want you to give up this restaurant. Leave this city, go anywhere but I swear if you ever lay a hand on a lady- much less one of your employees I will hide your body so far out even the vultures won't be able to find it." Jace leaned in. "Do I make myself clear?" Bert nodded weakly and Jace straightened, satisfied.

"Good…communication has always been a weak point for me." He said as he walked out the door. Bert's hand shook as he grabbed the phone and started to book a flight to Hawaii for the next morning.

"All taken care of." Clary's head lifted for a second and then quickly wiped her tears away. "Uhm…are you alright?" Clary tried to hide her sniffling.

"Me? Yea, I'm okay." Jace nodded, pretending he didn't see her puffy, red eyes. "So…why are you here?"

"You want me to do something good right?"

0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Clary glanced in confusion at the building. "What are we doing here?" Jace grinned at her.

"You'll see." Jace opened the door and Clary was immediately hit with the scent of acrylic paints as waves of nostalgia washed over her. She took a deep breath and tried to pull herself together. "Hi, I'd like to make a donation to the school." She could hear Jace's voice.

"Why of course sir, donations are always welcome."

"That's great, here's the cash." There was a pause then a choking sound.

"Wha-are you sure you're not mistaken sir? I mean- this-this is just-"

"No I'm pretty sure I spelled the name right…unless I switched the 'h' and the 'c' in school…I always got that mixed up."

"Wha-bu- are you sure? This is…a lot of money sir."

"Yes…I'm positive." Jace grinned at Clary.

"Well at least let me take you on a tour of the school..that's the very least I can do."

"No that's not-"

"I'd love to see the school." Clary said suddenly, wanting to relieve the urge to be closer to the familiar smell of paints.

"Alright then let's go." As they strolled down the halls, Clary couldn't help but glance at the vandalized lockers which looked out of place next to the bulletin boards full of vibrant colors. "Our school serves grades starting at kindergarten all the way up to the sixth grade. We have an extensive art program for the students that of course we had to…trim. Budget cuts these days you know?" The woman forced a smile, highlighting the lines of age etched in her face.

"Yea…"Jace said softly, his gaze wandering around, entranced by everything. _He probably never went to a public school…_Clary thought as she tried to remember her days at school. They were all a blur…it was just mostly her being alone, wishing that this would end and yet, not really feeling anything about it.

"Why don't I take you to meet a class? They'll be delighted to know who helped out their school so much." The room was full of colors with giant, bold letter announcing the day or weather out to you in simple terms. Clary had to smile, she remembered this. The children glanced at her in curiosity. "Class!" The woman introduced. "This is…"she trailed off.

"Clary." Clary introduced herself.

"And Jace."

"Right, Clary and Jace and they are here-"

"Are you going to be joining us for art time?" a kid called out. The woman looked back at Clary and Jace.

"I don't know do you mind staying?" Clary glanced at Jace who shrugged.

"Ahh…uhm….yea sure. We'd love to!" There was a murmur of excitement that ran through the cluster of 6 year olds. _Oh dear…_Clary thought.

"So just bring it down lightly…" Clary hand guided her smaller hand down the page, leaving a streak of purple. Her hand suddenly flipped up, waking the brush into Clary's face painting her forehead a bright purple. She winced as the girl stared at her, unable to stop herself from rolling on the floor laughing. Clary sighed as she walked over to the sink, wiping the purple off her face.

"You know, I think she's trying to make you look like Barney…and she's succeeding." Clary rolled her eyes at the voice.

"I wasn't this bad at their age." Jace snorted.

"Uh-huh I'm sure you're just as mature and intelligent as you were then. Jeez, they're six Clary!" She didn't know hanging out with six year olds was this bad, her knees hurt from bending down so much.

"So what do you expect me to do?"

"Have fun, loosen up." Clary snorted.

"I really don't think that's possible for me." Jace stepped closer to her.

"Look at them, so innocent. Let them have their moment okay Clary? Don't ruin this for them…or for me." Clary closed her eyes and opened them.

"Okay."

"Teacher!" Clary felt a tugging at her wrist to see a girl- Brenda leading her towards her easel. "I don't know what to paint."

"Well what do you like?"

"Uhmm…trees!" The girl grabbed a brush and splattered orange all over the white paper. _Just have fun…_Clary took a breath.

"Orange is nice….but what about a bit of blue?" Clary put on thick stripe through it while Brenda giggled with glee.

"And red!" Then it started, droplets at first them polka dots and stripes and splatters. The leaves were a clumpy mess of mostly grays and browns with reds and blues interwoven here and there. The trunk was just a long thin born line but the real masterpieces were Brenda and Clary themselves as Jace glanced at them skeptically.

"I said have fun not molest this poor child with paint." Clary rolled her eyes.

"Move out of the way Jace, I need to clean this off." The water turned a dark gray as she ran her hands under the water. She rinsed her arms, figuring she could better do this at home.

"You missed a spot." Jace said, as he ran his fingers under that water and gently rubbed a blue speck away on her cheek. Clary's breath hitched as his fingers touched her face.

"Thanks." She said, turning around to hide her blush. _Again…still affecting me so much! _

Clary grinned at her teamwork effort as the "Crazy, Rainbow Tree" was hung up in the hallway for being the most creative. There was a scattering of applause and Clary found herself reluctant to leave. She waved goodbye as she started down the street with Jace.

"So how much did you donate?" Clary asked curiously. Jace shrugged.

"Enough for them to continue their art program for another five years…that is unless my father doesn't manage to buy the building first." Clary looked at him, aghast.

"Wha- but I don't even think that's legal…or possible!" Jace chuckled sardonically.

"My father can do anything he wants. He has friends in high places and besides, the school was falling apart anyway."

"That doesn't mean its right." Clary protested. Jace shrugged.

"It's what my father thinks."

"Well what do you think?" Jace glanced at the building.

"I think…it would have been nice to go to this school. Make friends with people your age…color…run around."

"You never had any of that?" Clary asked softly. Jace's lips quirked and there was a moment of silence before he spoke.

" So did I do something good today?" Clary thought about it.

"Yes…yes it was very good." Clary smiled as she leaned and put her arms around his neck. She could hear his breath hitch as she whispered in his ear. "Thank you for this miraculous day." She whispered. Her lips came into contact with his cheek as tingles flew up and down her spine. "Bye." She said before disappearing into rush hour traffic leaving Jace standing there dazed. He laughed slightly in disbelief before going a separate way.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Simon kept his eye on the red head walking down the street. Who was this girl? Why was Jace at the diner Isabelle worked at? Did they know each other? And most of all, "What was Jace's relationship with the red head? It was defiantly not a "Jace drop and ditch" act. No she was…special. Simon sighed as he adjusted his glasses. What the hell was he going to tell Stephan?

0 – 0 – 0 – 0

**lol I don't know what an R/A is so I'd be happy to look into it if someone would explain it for me because internet slang says it mean resident assistant and I'm not sure what that is supposed to mean… anyway I apologize for my late update, school has been grinding me down and it's just been a tiring week working in kindergarteners for volunteer service. I have been getting a lot of requests for another visit to the club from Jace and I promise he will visit again…in due time. **


	12. Chapter 12

** Me: All characters belong to Cassandra Clare; I just make them angtsy-**

** Beta: They're already angsty**

** Me: Ok have issues-**

** Beta: Already have issues**

** Me: Daddy problems?**

** Beta: Uhmm…hello Valentine ring any bells?**

** Me: Ugh! I make them prostitutes and filthy little rich boys who make money in debauchery okay?**

** Beta: They just belong to Cassandra Clare. Enjoy the chapter readers! **

Chapter 12

Sebastian strolled into the warehouse, relishing in its silence. It was finally peaceful not to have those idiots walking around messing up his work. He picked up the clipboard that was teetering precariously off the edge of the red crate. He really couldn't stand Alec Lightwood as he glanced distastefully at the scrawl on the page. He really couldn't stand anyone, especially that Jace Herondale.

Sebastian sneered as he thought of him. He wasn't anything, just a rich pretty boy who lived off of his father's money. Sebastian grunted as he pushed a small crate into place. _He _was the one who had to work here for 11 years; _he _was the one who had to scrounge for food while Jace got everything handed to him on a silver platter. The crate slammed into place while Sebastian sneered in disgust. And the worst part was the Jace didn't even appreciate what he had, he didn't even want it!

Sebastian banged his hand against a metal crate, feeling the hollow vibrations run through it. That elicited a shuffle. Sebastian checked off that box and went down the line. He yawned s he checked off another one. He still had to do this mundane work when he could be doing something else….something greater.

Finally he got to the crate in the corner. He slammed his fist against it and waited…and waited. Perplexed by the silence he peered into the small slit on the side.

"Shit!" He hit the crate making the hollow vibration reverberate throughout the warehouse.

Alec Lightwood crept out from behind a stack of cocaine shipments. He had seen that girl escape with Will. He had seen them walk off into the darkness of night, wishing that he could go with them but he had something to do first. _Come on Izzy…_he thought, _where are you?_

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

There are many things that Stephan Herondale's glare can do to you, confess your deepest sins, hand over all of your assets but for Simon his gaze was now making him tremble in absolute fear.

"So what exactly is my son up to these days?" Simon didn't know what to say. Was he going to rat Jace out? As much as he annoyed him he wouldn't put his worst enemy under Stephan Herondale's wrath. He wasn't a rat. But if he lied…Simon shuddered at what he could do to him.

"Well your son…" _engages in debauchery? Sleeps with a mysterious red head with no presentable upbringing? Is a man whore? _All of them would earn him a bullet in his head and Jace's. "He's uhmm….well He's seeing a gi-"

"Sir I need to speak to you!" Simon could kiss Sebastian right about now (which was odd since they hated each other's guts). Stephan glanced at Simon.

"Please wait in the foyer Mr. Lewis, this will be quick."

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Tessa rubbed her eyes as she sat up. Her mind seemed frozen; she couldn't understand how she got here. Her hands gripped the worn out couch seat as she lifted herself up. She gasped as everything came rushing back and the sweet moment of oblivion was over. The crate…Aline…Will….she closed her eyes and pulled at her hair as her eyes stung with tears.

What was she to do now? She had no family, no home, no money and she was staying with a stranger. She had nothing and they had probably noticed she was gone by now. Tessa couldn't stop her body from shaking, were they going to find her?

"Oh you're up." Tessa's head snapped up and her eyes met green. That red head…Clary? She stood in the doorway of her bedroom with rumpled clothes and hair. It seemed as if she just collapsed in bed. _How long was I asleep? _Tessa wondered as she lifted a hand to her own tangled mess of hair.

"How long was I out?" Tessa cleared her throat, her voice sounded strange since she wasn't whispering. Clary shrugged.

"A few hours I suppose." She walked over to the kitchen counter and grabbed a cereal box. "Do you want breakfast?" The last thing Tessa felt like doing was eating. She shook her head.

"You have paint on your face." She said. Clary's hand reached up to brush the purple spot on her cheek. Her face flushed slightly.

"Yea I had to uhm….visit my friend's school." She cleared her throat as the cereal poured into the bowl. "Anyway do you have any idea of how long you're staying? I mean it's not that you're not welcome it's just that our apartment doesn't exactly…accommodate three people."

"Our?" There was another person.

"Yes…my roommate Isabelle lives here too but I think she left for work already." Clary shoved a spoonful of cornflakes into her mouth as she walked around the counter. Tessa noticed that even her shirt was splattered in different color paint. She moved with her shoulders hunched over, in an almost defensive position. She stepped forward, dodging the sofa with an unexpected grace that Tessa never expected from someone who seemed that….timid. "So what are you planning to do today?" Clary questioned.

_Play into the role, play into the role…_Tessa wasn't an escaped victim anymore, she was just a friend of Will's who was staying here until she got back on her feet. Tessa forced a reassuring smile. "Just looking around for places to stay…I'll be out of your hair soon. Don't worry." Clary gestured dismissively.

"It's no problem really." There was a long pause of silence as Clary grabbed her bag. "Well I'll just go join Isabelle at work now. The spare key is under the doormat. See you!" Tessa waved as Clary shut the door and she was alone.

Tessa raced through the busy streets, whipping her head back and forth searching for any sign of Herondale's men. Her paranoia hadn't allowed her mind to rest as she came across that familiar brownstone. She raced up the steps and pounded on the door, glancing around every few seconds to see if anyone was watching.

"Open up," She snapped when there was no answer. "It's Tessa! Cut the bullshit!" The door squeezed open and a hand shot out and pulled her in. Tessa stumbled and righted herself as she looked into the eyes of William Herondale.

"Tessa…you hollered." He said pleasantly as if they were merely having a conversation over tea.

"What the hell am I supposed to do?" She muttered angrily. "How long do I have to stay there? Am I ever going to be able to show my face in public again with looking over my shoulder every day, waiting for someone to shoot me or bring me back there." She shuddered thinking of the dark, dank crate she had to live in. Her hands flew to her face, blocking Will from view. She was crying again. Damn it, she hated crying. It made her feel weak and vulnerable but now, it just made her feel scared. She would never think that she would be this scared. She was a fool to accept to do this job.

"Tess…" Will said. Tessa looked up in surprise. His gaze was a lot softer than she had expected. "I'm sorry for what happened to you, but it's happened and the best way you can deal with that is helping other people. You think it's bad now? Think about all those other girls in there. The best way you can make this go away is to make Herondale Industries go away. You need to tell me what happened." Tessa took a breath and closed her eyes, picturing Aline and her screams.

"I don't know if I can do that." Will sighed.

"Okay, not now. Here's what we'll do. I'll go get tea and we can just…sit around." Will's hand gestured Tessa to follow him as she sat on the plush couch. "Don't worry Tessa…I'll take care of everything." Tessa nodded as she leaned back and rested her head on her temples, trying to shake off the trembles that vibrated throughout her body.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Clary spent most of the morning trying to repress the smile that threatened to spread across her face. She ignored Isabelle's inquisitive glances as she walked around, refilling coffee cups. She couldn't understand why she felt his way, why that stupid grin threatened to spread across her face whenever she thought about Jace fucking Herondale. It was wrong, it was so wrong. He committed so many awful acts of terror that she didn't dare ask about…or know about. But that day…she found another side to him.

Clary had to admit that she was shocked when she heard he never went to school, never talked to children his own age. She shivered as she thought about life around stoic bankers and cruel politicians. She thought _her _childhood was messed up. It could be what made Jace into a complete asshole but it was also what made Clary see the other side to it. Jace had a warmer side…a lighter one- one that wasn't dominated by his father or money, one that was untouched like those blank canvases in the art room, a side that motivated him to donated money to save a school or save her- a random hooker off the street.

But was she still that to him? She would have liked to believe that she was something more than just some random person. _He just cares for himself Clary, you can't trust him…_Isabelle's words echoed in her mind. Clary sighed. She was right, she couldn't give everything to him, especially not her heart.

Clary sighed. But his dark side was frightening too. The power he had to kill people like they were nothing. She set the dishes on the counter and pulled her hair up and glanced at her watch. It was a Friday. She bit her lip everyone else loved Fridays but she hated them so much. She set her apron on the counter and strolled out, waving at Isabelle as she stared after Clary with a sympathetic expression on her face.

Clary's feet retraced the steps on which she had been dreading all week. _New York Downtown Hospital _the sign announced. Clary took a breath and walked in. The hall was the same streaky white she remembers as she walked up to the receptionist's desk. The clipboard was slid towards her- Clary knew the drill as she signed in. Her elevator made her ears pop as she stepped out and dodged incoming traffic.

She was sitting, facing the windows. Sunlight slanted in at odd angles highlighting the sharp cheekbones the jutted out. Clary shivered at the emptiness of the room. "Hi mom." She said quietly as she went to take the same seat she did as always.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Jace Herondale was fighting to keep the smile off of his face this morning. But every so often he caught his lips twitching at the memory of Clary being splattered with paint. It was odd, he had donated money to charities before but he had never actually met the people he was helping, or seen how it would have affected them.

Jace knew that he would never be able to go back, never be able to walk past Clary down the street and not talk to her, not acknowledge her. He thought about how far he had come from saving her to here. He smirked as he grabbed his coat and walked out.

The streets were emptier now that the afternoon rush was almost over. The brisk air swept across his face as he jay walked across an intersection. Hs feet brought him down into Downtown Manhattan. His pace was slow, relaxed compared to the fast pace of the city. Suddenly something flashed in front of his eyes. He ignored it thinking it may be the glare of the sun, but it happened again- the flash of red. Jace stopped as his eyes searched out the bright red color. His eyes traveled down to her face- it was Clary! She was looking down, walking as fast as she could. Jace could feel his body rushing to keep up with her as she weaved expertly through the crowd with her head down. He looked back only to see where she came from- Downtown Hospital? _Why was she there? Is she hurt or something? _

He shoved past shopping bags and book bags to catch up with her. "Clary, slow down!" He called. The crowd was closing in fast; he reached out an arm and caught hers. She stumbled back and looked up, her eyes widened with shock.

"Jace…"she breathed. "What are you doing here?" She gulped and glanced around, nervous.

"That's probably what I should be asking you." He said, gesturing to the hospital. Her eyes narrowed.

"I don't see why that's any of your business." She snapped. _Yea, I don't know why either…_Jace thought wryly.

"Excuse me for wondering about your health when I see you exiting from a hospital." He said coolly.

"Well I'm fine."

"So why were you there?"

"Why are you asking?"

"I-I just-" She cut him off.

"You don't anything Jace. You don't know anything about me. I don't know anything about you, how can I trust you?" Jace's lips were set in a thin line. Here it was, the moment he was waiting for.

"You can't." He said simply. It was the truth, it was how he lived. He couldn't trust people and people couldn't trust him. That was the price to pay for money and power.

"So why do you come back? Why? You got everything you want from me, I won't tell a soul and you can throw me into the river if I do okay? That's what you do to people, you kill people and you make them disappear. It doesn't matter how much you donate or how much you give you just do. So please leave me alone. Stay away from me Jace." With that she disappeared into the crowd. Jace closed his eyes, allowing people to rush by him. He was a rock, stuck knee deep in so much crap allowing everyone else, the water to pass by. There it was…the moment he had expected and for some reason, it hurt a lot more than he expected.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Clary didn't know where it can from, the anger, the frustration that poured out of here. _Stay away from me! _The words echoed in her head as she rushed home. She couldn't bring herself to Isabelle who would surely question why she was crying and then set out to cut Jace's balls off.

Clary leaned against the door and she slid to the ground. She could feel her life falling apart. Her hand was clenched over her mouth as her body shook with sobs. She was never really good at suppressing emotions. They overcame her like a tidal wave. Tears streamed down her face as she choked on her sobs. Her mother was practically insane and now Jace was gone. Clary had been warned about this forehand, about _him_ forehand but for some reason, her hand drifted to clutch her chest, it hurt a lot more than she had thought

0 – 0 – 0 – 0

He wasn't sure why he was here, just that his feet led him here. All he knew was that he had to get drunk and get laid. He pushed the doors open to Pandemonium, feeling the hot, moist air blow into his face. He hadn't been here in a while but he soon found himself forgetting everything as he downed two drinks within the first ten minutes.

"You might wanna slow down there buddy." The bar tender said as he slid another drink towards Jace. Jace just shook his head. "Lady troubles?" The bar tender questioned. Jace smirked and laughed sardonically.

"Yea you could say that."

"Really? I could help with that…" A husky voice whispered into his ear. Jace turned around to see a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes staring at him. _Well….yea this could work…_Jace thought as he placed his hands on her thighs.

"I think you could." He winked as she giggled. It was high pitched and screechy. "What's your name gorgeous."

"Kaelie…"She whispered in his ear and she sat on his lap. She pressed her torso into her and made it a point to move around, especially over a certain area. Jace hissed as he could feel the movements having an effect of his body. "What's your name?" She whispered in his ear, playing with his hair.

"Jace…" He groaned in response to the small jolts of pleasure shooting through him.

"Well Jace…allow me to show you a great time…" She lifted the drink to his lips. As he gulped it down he closed his eyes. He couldn't help himself from imagining the overpowering scent of flowery perfume to morph into the scent of apples as he pretended Kaelie's blonde hair turned into a darker red. He sighed as he allowed Kaelie to do her stuff.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Clary watched in the dark corner as Jace got a lap dance from Kaelie. She took a shuddering breath. This was what she expected; he used people and threw them away like they were nothing. All men were like that, she was a fool to think anything less.

"I'm sorry Clary." Isabelle whispered as she squeezed Clary's hand. Clary forced a smile.

"What are you sorry about? He was nothing. Come on, we have work to do." Clary tried to ignore Isabelle's lingering, concerned stare on her face as she followed her.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Simon could barely breathe in the whiff of smoke and the smell of sex and alcohol. But he froze when he was _her_. The girl he had visited for days, the girl he had spent half of his paycheck buying coffee from, the elusive, enigmatic, totally- out – of- his – league girl, the damaged girl.

"Isabelle?" He whispered.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0

"Hmm…so what you're saying is that we have a traitor…" Sebastian nodded firmly.

"Yes sir, how would you explain her getting lost in the middle of the night? Someone from the inside took her."

"We have to find her before Fell questions us again. I would hate to disappoint him, telling him about his lost merchandise…"

"Do you have any idea who it could be?" Stephan Herondale hesitated , then nodded slowly.

"Yes actually and you can help me with that Sebastian."

"Anything sir." Sebastian sat up eagerly. Stephan smiled coldly as he flicked the cigar ashes into the ashtray.

"I want you to shadow Simon Lewis. I believe that he is the one who stole Ms. Tessa Gray."

0 – 0 – 0 – 0

** So now all things come to a head. You got the visit to Pandemonium that I promised you and Simon has found Isabelle there and Clary has found the darker side of Jace there. This is a LONG overdue thank you but I want to thank rawrrbaby (you know who you are Amy) for giving me ideas and helping me deliver this complex plot line because here is where their worlds explode. It's going to be fun. **

** Thanks to everyone who reviewed and thanks to lol for explaining what an R/A is. Thanks to everyone who read or favorite or all that lovely stuff I truly appreciate it and hope that you stick around for the next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: ****Mature content in the beginning!**

Chapter 13

"Come upstairs with me…" Kaelie's voice was intoxicating and Jace, already buzzed from the alcohol, could only stagger after her. He fumbled with the key as his mind couldn't focus. They were concentrated on Kaelie's lips as she went lower and lower, unbuttoning his dress shirt. He couldn't comprehend how the door got closed or how he had ended up on the bed. But that didn't matter.

His senses went into overdrive as Kaelie ground herself into the lower half of his body. Jace couldn't control himself as he heard her moans. He gripped her hips and pulled her closer as their lips connected. Jace's taste buds could now only sense her cherry lipstick as he gripped her smooth, silky blonde hair. He shuddered as she whimpered his name.

"Jace…" _God this is so bad! _Jace thought, his first coherent thought of the evening. Then Kaelie kissed him, her sweet smell washing everything else away for the evening.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Clary would think that she would have gotten a strong stomach by now. But the nausea causing her to bend over and feel the tingling in her legs led her to believe otherwise. This was a regular occurrence when she was a novice, but the boss couldn't tolerate it now. Isabelle sat with her, rubbing her back without saying a word. Clary couldn't bear to turn around, to get up and she stayed hunched over even when the nausea subsided. She hated the probing questions and concerned glances. It made her world feel more fractured than ever.

She was a coward, refusing to go out there but today she just couldn't shake off the fear and anger she felt, couldn't mask her face into one of blankness. She wouldn't attract much attention anyway, her gloomy mood wasn't what men looked for in a release.

"Clary? Do you want me to get you some Tylenol or something?" Isabelle took Clary's lack of response as a yes and stood, exiting the room without a word. Clary sighed as she leaned back, staring into the bright light of the dressing room. The pressure to cry was too great as she closed her eyes, allowing a few tears to slip down her face. She never felt more vulnerable or afraid. She was young; she shouldn't have to be doing this. She should be within the safety of her mother's arms! Clary buried her head in her arms and for the second time, started to sob.

Isabelle made sure to lock the door as she closed it behind her. She knew Clary well enough to know when she didn't want to talk and this was one of those times. The music created a pulsing the strummed in tune with her racing heart as she hurried through the crowd, trying not to get caught by the boss. She reached to door and slipped out, reveling in the sudden decrease in noise. Her boots tapped in a rapid motion towards the drugstore.

"Isabelle?" At first, Izzy wasn't even sure the voice was talking to her, barely anyone besides Clary knew her name but that voice- she knew that voice!

"What the hell are you doing here?" Simon stood in front of her looking greatly over dressed in his brown jacket and baggy jeans. Simon gulped as he took in Isabelle's appearance, her scantily short skirt and her tight leather corset that she wore with a long, black cardigan hanging unbuttoned in the front. This was Isabelle at her most powerful, she could tempt even the purest man on Earth and she wouldn't break a sweat. It was the beauty Simon first saw in her, the undeniable pull. But now it was twisted into something dark, manipulative and it scared him.

"What are _you_ doing?" He asked, "In the club, is this your other job?" Isabelle's eyes hardened.

"Don't you dare Simon, don't you dare bring that up." Isabelle strolled down the aisles so fast, Simon had to jog to keep up with her.

"How can I not? Does anyone know-" Isabelle let out a bitter laugh.

"If anyone did know, no one would care Simon. My family has been long gone and the only person that I care about is doing it with me." She swiped a pink box off the shelf.

"Do you realize what you're doing? How can you live with yourself?" Isabelle stopped abruptly as she spun around. Simon stepped back surprised. There wasn't the usual fire in Isabelle tonight, just fatigue.

"Don't lecture me; God knows how many people do that. Don't you dare ask me how I can live with myself because I can't live if I don't do this? I might as well starve in the street. Do you know how much the crappy diner pays? About half a day's worth of meals and that's practically nothing in New York so don't lecture me about morals especially when I know you're not baby Jesus yourself." Isabelle tossed some money on the counter and walked out with the alarm beeping behind her.

Isabelle walked quickly down the street towards the club, eager to get away from Simon and his stupid puppy dog eyes and his innocent, naïveté's. God, he was worse than Clary because at least Clary knows what it takes to survive.

She must have been walking too fast because Isabelle suddenly felt a sharp pain in her knee as it connected with the hard cement. Her hands connected with the cold, rough material, scarping her palms. Isabelle hissed, feeling the pain shoot through body.

"Holy shit are you okay?" Isabelle groaned, him again.

"I'm fine." She yanked her arm away from his grip and pulled herself up, ignoring her stabbing pains to her knee. "I just need-"

"To clean the wound." Simon interrupted as he started pulling her back to the drug store. "Just let me take care of this and then you'll never hear from me again." Isabelle sighed. She had no choice, it was either go back limping like she had a peg leg or accept his help. She reluctantly allowed him to lead her.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Clary's head felt fuzzy. The liquor was strong and burned her throat so much that she had to cough a few times. Maybe drowning her sorrows in liquor wasn't such a great idea. Kyle looked at her with worry.

"You sure you wanna continue sweetie?" Clary just pushed her glass at him, letting him refill it. Kyle glanced up behind Clary.

"Great night Kaelie?" The blonde plopped herself next to Clary who stiffened. She was with Jace.

"Not exactly." She sighed in disappointment while downing her shot.

"What happened?"

"Let's just say his 'package' didn't work when it was called upon." It took all of Clary's nerve to choke on her drink as she forced it down her throat. That didn't sound like Jace. Kyle laughed.

"Was he eighty? Erectile dysfunction setting in?"

"I wish…blonde and hot too." Kaelie glanced over, noticing the drink in Clary's hand. She raised an eyebrow. "Is little baby Clary trying her first drink tonight." Clary, with her stomach doing flips, got up and teetered unsteadily for a moment.

"Not anymore." She muttered. She pushed her way through the crowd, her eyes couldn't seem to focus on one thing as she stumbled here and there. Her mind had gone numb and as soon as she knew it, she was outside. Her brain could register the change in step, the air coming towards her face as her legs collapsed but it couldn't seem to react fast enough to tell her body to hold herself up. Suddenly she was enveloped in the smell of metal and lemons.

"What the hell are you doing Clary?" The voice sounded distorted but Clary knew who it was.

"Go away you man whore!" Her voice sounded stranger even to her, slow and slurred to match her thoughts. She saw his lips purse as his eyes glared at her.

"I'm the whore now? What are doing?" Clary's head bobbed down as she remembered what she was doing. Tears leaked from her eyes, she couldn't help it and she couldn't stop. She could see Jace's panic on his face.

"Surviving." She sobbed. Her eyes were staring to ache from crying so much. Her body was exhausted and on the brink of collapse. "I want to go home." She cried. She could feel herself being set down on something hard and cold- a bench. She could feel Jace's warmth leaving as she reached out. "Don't leave me!" She cried. She could feel warm hands on her face.

"Shh…Clary. I'm just calling a cab." The whistle reverberated through her ears as she winced. There was a squeal as almost immediately a yellow taxi pulled up. Jace settled her in it but Clary grabbed his arm.

"Don't leave." She said weakly, "I don't think I can bear it if another person leaves again." Jace hesitated. He done this before, several times already but Clary wasn't someone he wanted to take advantage of even when drunk. She was too emotional and her grip was surprisingly strong. He sighed as he got in the cab with her. She fell against him, her eyes closing in a deep sleep which was about the only peace she would get before a killer hangover the next morning.

"Why didn't you sleep with Kaelie?" She murmured as the city lights sped by them. He watched everything spin into oblivion outside his window. Clary's head had someone landed on his chest, her body spread out towards the seat. His hand was hesitant as it slowly stroked her hair.

"I don't know." He mumbled, "I just don't know."

**Alright so no big plot twists but after not updating so long, I think I just needed a chapter to develop their relationships with each other. Don't worry, Tess and Will will be in the next chapter! **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Do you think we have enough evidence to get this guy?" Will sighed, putting down his case file. It had been a long and hard six months. Stephan Herondale was the hardest person to ever catch and now he was so close, he couldn't bear to lose her now.

"We have an actual survivor." He said, flipping to Tessa's picture. Loathing flickered in his soul. He wouldn't wish this job on his ors enemy much less a naïve young woman who has absolutely no one to care for her. He didn't know what it was about her but he felt so protective of her, she was hi responsibility. Perhaps it was because she reminded him so much of Cecily. His fists tightened at the thought of her name. No, there was no time for this. He had to focus on the case, focus on keeping Tessa out of Herondale's grasp. "How's she doing?" Will asked.

"Sleeping peacefully given the circumstances." Jem handed him a cup of coffee which Will took gratefully. "What's the next step?" Will sighed. This was becoming all too real, coming face to face with the man who destroyed his life. He held up the picture, a picture of the only person who has a chance of getting to Stephan.

"Next, we go after the son."

0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Clary groaned, shielding her eyes from the bright light. Her mouth tasted like cotton and it seemed like all of her senses were in overdrive, so sensitive to the slightest thing. She slid her legs out of bed, disoriented by her surroundings. Her bed was not usually this soft and her room was definitely not this big. Her feet touched to cool wooden floor as she padded across the floor, her body aching from sleeping in her uniform.

"Well someone is a lightweight." Clary closed her eyes and her heart sank in dread at the sound of his voice. Of all the people she could have gotten drunk in front of…She cleared her throat.

"Why am I here?" She asked. Jace raised an eyebrow.

"Well I thought you'd rather be here than wandering around New York completely plastered."

"You really don't seem like the type who does that sort of thing for people." Clary said as she pulled on her heels, wincing as they pinched her feet.

"What is your problem? First you were all over me-"

"I was not all over you." Clary snapped. "I was just doing my job. My problem is your arrogance, you're a trust fund baby, and you can get everything you want- why are you coming back to me? Is this some sort of game to you?"

"You're one to talk." Jace scoffed. "You play games with men all the time." Clay's eyes darkened with anger. How dare he? He didn't know who she was.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Clary snapped.

"I think I do…I ran a check on the hospital…found out your records…or rather your mother's records." Clary froze, her heart thudding with fear. "Diagnosed with severe depression after your father left…attempted a murder-suicide…

0 – 0 – 0 – 0

_"Mom?" Clary peeked her head through the front door. It was silent. Silence seemed to rule the apartment ever since dad just packed up his things and left, no note, no phone calls nothing. She silently set her book bag down; it made a low thud with the weight on two History books in there. She made her way to the kitchen, seeing her mother sitting silently at the table._

_ Clary used to think that her mother was so beautiful with her delicate features and willowy frame but now her eyes were sunken and outlined in bags and she had grown thin. Her mother looked up; smiling seemed like such an effort for her. Clary wanted to kick herself; she shouldn't have gone to school yet, not with her mother like this. It wasn't as if she had any friends that were worrying and the teachers taught the same mundane things over and over again. _

_ "Hello honey how was school?" Her voice was a bit raspy as she spoke. Clary fetched her a glass of water. _

_ "It was okay I guess….how are you mom?" Her eyes lit up with a glint that Clary had not seen in a long time. Even though she was finally showing life, Clary couldn't help but feel a bit unnerved by her stare. _

_ "Great, everything's great…I made you some cookies…chocolate chip…your favorite." Clary's favorite was white chocolate with macadamia nuts but she wasn't about to object. She hadn't tasted her mother's cooking in a long time. "Tell me about school honey." Clary took a bite and chewed. These were really good…unusually sweet thought…_

_ "Uhm well…Marcie was at school today." Clary chewed thoughtfully. In fact these cookies tasted a bit…off. She was about to ask if any of the ingredients were overdue but her mother continued._

_ "Oh I remember her…is she giving you trouble again?"_

_ "Always, she and her posse laughed obnoxiously throughout my entire oral history lesson and I only had a few days to prep." There was something wrong. Clary's speech was getting slowed. Suddenly the kitchen light was too bright. Clary clutched her head as she could feel the Earth shifting beneath her. Her stomach rolled at the motion. _

_ "Oh I'm sorry. Don't worry darling, I'll take care of her soon. Mothers always protect their daughters…" Clary gasped, cold sweat settling on her brow. Her muscles suddenly lost their strength as she couldn't find the energy to sit. She could feel her body hit the floor._

_ "M-M-mom…s-s-s-something's wrong…"Her words were slow and garbled to her as her mouth moved slowly, the sounds not matching up right. Darkness started closing in and the last thing Clary felt was her mother's stroking her hair._

_ "I'll protect you," She whispered, "I'll protect you." _

0 – 0 – 0 – 0

"And that wasn't even the extent of what she did to you…" Jace's voice came flooding back as I squeezed my eyes shut. No, drugging me wasn't enough. But Jace didn't have to know that.

"Shut up." Clary said quietly, shaking with anger, "Shut up about things you don't know a thing about. You're no one. You think you're a big shot in this city, well your nothing but an arrogant, egotistical fraud. You make the papers alright, but your name is riddled in debauchery and that is all you will ever make of yourself, daddy's little poster boy." She sneered. Jace's eyes got cold.

"Get out." The two words didn't need to convince Clary. She was out the door before he even moved.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Jem chewed thoughtfully on the eggroll. He was glad it wasn't that hot as he and Will were crammed in a car together.

"How exactly are we going to get him through his son? Jonathan Herondale isn't exactly the most accessible person." Jem asked. Will grinned.

"That's because we don't talk to him." His eyes were focused on the red head weaving in and around the pedestrians. "We talk to the girlfriend."

0 – 0 – 0 – 0

**That is not the end to Clary and her mother's story, there is so much more trust me. I haven't updated this story in a while but I do have another fic going so it's going to take me while to figure out the plotline. Anyway what did you think of this chapter? I hope you guys enjoyed it and thanks for reading! **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

She was good. She never showed her face, never looked up, couldn't pull any of her records since they didn't know who she was. Will slammed the laptop in frustration. She was good. He typed some words into the search bar…then deleted them, running a hand through his hair. He needed to find out who she was; she was the only woman that Herondale could stand. He kept her for about two months. He owed it to every woman that he hurt, he owed it to everyone that he embezzled money from. He owed it to Tessa.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0

_Clary groaned as she woke up. She blinked blearily, wondering why it was so dark out. That was odd…she couldn't remember going to bed last night. She lifted a hand to run it through her hair and gasped when she felt it tugged back, tied by a rope. She gasped as the memories started flooding back._

_"Mom!" She screamed, "Mommy!" She wasn't sure why she was calling for the person the drugged her and tied her in the first place but her mind couldn't comprehend that, she still remember the woman that swung her around, dancing to Beatles music and teaching her different paint strokes- Her real mother. But that didn't keep her heart from jumping as her door swung open, the knife glistening in the dim light. _

_"Hello baby…"_

Clary shot up, screaming. The cry died in her throat as she panted heavily, running a hand through her hair. The door slammed open, revealing Isabelle holding a bat, ready to swing it at the expected offender, only to see Clary holding herself in her bed, shaking. Isabelle put the bat down and squeezed into Clary's tiny bed with her.

"He found out." Clary whispered as she still shook. "He looked up my mother." Isabelle didn't say anything, she just held Clary feeling more alone than ever. It was the two of them, against the world.

Clary felt nauseas at the sight of food, turning her face away from the greasy burger that he delivered to an old man. The bell rang as she turned around, her stomach dropped.

"Don't talk to me." She muttered as she spun around, her tray holding leftover borsht.

"Clary I…"

"I said don't talk to me." She snapped as she walked towards the kitchen. "I don't want to see you here ever again."

"I'd doubt your boss would refuse a paying customer." She spun around.

"Do you always do this? Just use your power and wealth to coerce people? Who the hell do you think you are?" Her hand moved on her own accord as the borsht slipped over his Armani shirt, creating a red blotch. The restaurant went silent as she slammed the bowl on the nearest table. She ignored her boss's outraged cries and shrillest apologies as she threw her apron on the ground.

Her feet moved swiftly, walking and weaving through traffic, her face burning from humiliation and anger. Her hands curled into fists. Her anger scared her; she wanted to hurt someone, hit something, anything.

"Clary-"

"She drugged me okay! She tied me up to my bed and held a knife to my throat. She told me that it was for my own good. She managed to cut my throat; she almost killed me before my neighbor found me. Is that what you want to hear? Are you happy now? Do you want me to show you the scar too?" Her voice cracked at the end, her breathing was heavy. She was losing control- fast. Her eyes whirled around almost wildly. She needed to get out of here- now.

His arms were suddenly around her as she was led into his car. Clary's breath was shaky, as she filled the silent car with her breathing. Jace reached over and put up the divider. Clary ripped off her scarf, revealing the angry, red scar to Jace.

"Here! Now what else do you want from me?" Clary begged, wanting to know. Jace sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Clary…I-I'm…Look I know I'm a bad person. I've done horrible things. But I've also saved you, I saved your life and I've saved your dignity-"

"I owe you nothing." She hissed.

"But I mean something to you or else, why would you be here?" Clary just fell silent as her hands covered her face, just breathing.

Clary wasn't sure how she missed this; she looked at the towering buildings of New York, touching the hazy clouds, touched with the golden rays of sunlight. He had a great view.

"I fought about 10 celebrities for this view. It was totally worth it."

"Did you bribe them too?" Clary's eyes were fixed on the window. She heard a sigh.

"Clary look at me…please."

"I owe you nothing." But her eyes met his tawny ones.

"I'm sorry." Clary was taken aback by those words. The high and mighty Jace Herondale was apologizing to her?

"Why are you talking to me? Why are you so interested in me? I'm nothing to you; I'm nothing to no one."

"You're right…you should mean nothing to me. But I still keep coming back to you…and I don't know why." He stepped closer to her; Clary's body was suddenly alive with electric charges running up and down her limbs. Her breathing caught as he leaned in closer. She could taste the mint and lemon on his breath as his lips gently brushed hers.

"I should go." She said suddenly, jumping back.

"You don't have to-"

"I can't do this Jace. This isn't going to work out and these things never work out. This isn't in the movies Jace, this is real life." The elevator doors closed on Jace's surprised face. Clary ran a hand through her hair, hating the burning in her eyes, hating how she felt and hating Jace yet hating how she couldn't hate him at all.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Stephan Herondale stared at the surveillance screen.

"Clary…" Her murmured, his cold eyes fixated on the woman in his elevator. "Her name is Clary…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you think? I hope you liked the chapter and thanks for reading!<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

_It was early dawn when Stephan snuck into his room. Celine was mad at him again and so it had been a few days since he had seen his little boy. The crib was in the middle of the room and he reached in, caressing his son's features. His eyelids blinked sleepily and his face twisted at the interrupted sleep. At first, Stephan thought he was going to cry but instead, his eyes opened revealing his golden orbs. _

_Chuckling, Stephan gently supported his head as he lifted him up and into his arms. It was a great contrast to be holding something so tiny and breakable, so unlike everything else in his life. His son was not touched by darkness...not yet anyway. Right now, he was sleeping peacefully...totally unaware of who he was, of who his father was and what he did. _

_"I'll protect you;" he murmured quietly, "Daddy will protect you."_

Stephan downed his third glass of burgundy, allowing himself to stare out the window at the small flakes of snow piling up on his windowsill. When Jace was a child, he had always tried to catch every one of them, proving that there had to be at least two that were alike. Stephan poured himself another glass, foolish child.

"Did Fell call?" He didn't bother to turn around, keeping his gaze on the city.

"He's getting impatient; his order should be ready by now." Stephan sighed as he set down his glass.

"How close are you to finding Tessa Gray and tracking down my son?" Sebastian sighed.

"Not close sir."

"Then I suppose the order will not be ready soon. However I do have a lead on the condition of my son." Sebastian perked up, ready to impress his boss. "There is a girl...named Clary Fray. I'd like you to find out everything you can about her."

"Yes, of course sir." He shut the door as he left, leaving Stephan alone with his alcohol. He felt the burn slip down his throat as he took another drink. He was alone for Christmas. He was alone in the world with only his son as his real family. Stephan would be damned if he'd let some random whore ruin his son's future.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0

"_Merry Christmas Theresa darling!" Aunt Harriet took Tessa into her arms and kissed her cheek. She handed her the small box. Tessa, still enamored with the delicious chocolate cake, forced herself to put the fork down._

_"Thank you Aunty." She flashed her aunt a smile as she eagerly ripped the package open. She gasped at the small necklace inside in the shape of an angel. Beaming, she held it up to her ear, listening to the steady ticking that suddenly was in tune with her heart. _

_"Let me put that on you Tessa." She felt Nate brush her hair back and clasp the necklace. _

_"It's just a reminder Theresa...of where you come from. Your parents would have wanted you to have it." Tessa smiled and wrapped her arms around her Aunt's waist, smelling her comforting scent of lavender. This was where she belonged. _

He looked so much more innocent when he was sleeping. Tessa sighed as she pulled the blanket over Will.

"Perhaps we should not have left the eggnog out." Jem said as he walked into the room.

"Considering Will's attitude...that would have been best." Tessa said as she started picking up the disposable cups.

"He's not always like this you know." Tessa sighed as she looked up and glanced at Jem.

"Why? Why do you deal with him?"

"Will is one of the most damaged people I know...but he is also one of the most loyal people in this world." He gestured at his laptop. "What do you think he's been doing during Christmas?" With that, he walked out and Tessa was left alone with a passed out Will. She reached out and tapped a key.

Files, so many files. He's been working the case during Christmas. Tessa bit her lip as she glanced at him. Perhaps he wasn't so bad after all.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0

_"Get out." Those were not the words you would be expecting on Christmas morning but those were the words she was faced with. _

_"What?" Isabelle was still rubbing the crust from her eyes, her head was spinning from the liquor last night. _

_"You heard me, get out." Her father glared at her, his eyes cold and unfeeling. "We can't take anymore disgrace to the family."_

_"Disgrace?" Isabelle exclaimed incredulously. "Disgrace to your image as perfect parents or do you actually care about family?" _

_"You drink; you do drugs and your promiscuity..." Her father trailed off in disgust. Isabelle gaped at him in horror, glancing at her mother who just looked away. She looked up the stairs to see Alec staring down at them, just standing there. He didn't do anything. _

_"You care more about them than you do about your own daughter?" She asked quietly. Her father just looked away. "Daddy, please don't do this." She whispered, feeling her eyes sting with tears. It had been a while since she had called him that, it had been a while since they were in the same room without screaming at each other. _

_"I want you out by this afternoon." He said quietly. He starting walking away._

_"What kind of father are you? You're supposed to be protecting me!" Isabelle screamed. But he just kept on going. _

_Hours later she was standing on the freezing sidewalk, homeless and abandoned on Christmas. It was on Christmas that she promised herself to never cry again. _

The small table was heaped with food. Isabelle nibbled on the chicken as Mrs. Lewis narrowed her eyes at her.

"You are too thin, eat more." With that, she heaped pounds and pounds of mashed potatoes on her plate. Simon laughed awkwardly as he rubbed his head.

"Mom you really don't have to push-"

"And you!" She snapped, flickering her glance at Simon. "Where have you been? I haven't heard from you in months and you show up without any warning bringing a complete stranger- a girl nonetheless- which you have never told me about?"

"I can leave if-"

"Nonsense." Mrs. Lewis snapped. Isabelle couldn't help but have a flutter of surprise. She was used to leaving first before being asked to leave. "So Isabelle, what do you do for a living?" Simon choked on his corn as Isabelle smiled faintly.

"I work with...men mostly in my profession." Mrs. Lewis raised an eyebrow as she looked at Isabelle up and down.

"I'd imagine they're only eager to work with you. What exactly is it that you do?" Simon's breathing was shallow and his face was pale. Isabelle grinned as she sipped her wine.

"I'm a personal shopper." Simon's head shot up confused. "Men have rather...interesting fashion choices and that is when I am sent in."

"Well then I'd imagine you find my outfit rather old fashioned." Mrs. Lewis said stiffly as she adjusted her flower- printed, woolen dress.

"No, not at all. I assume it's homemade?" Isabelle asked, looking at the stitching. Mrs. Lewis raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. My mother made it for me."

"I've always liked homemade things; store-bought just loses its originality." Mrs. Lewis laughed.

"That's quite a strange thing for a personal shopper to say." Isabelle smiled, feeling a twinge of sadness.

"Just because you do something, it doesn't mean you want to." Her eyes caught Simon's and then broke away as she sipped her wine.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0

_He stroked her back like she was some sort of tamed mare; his breath was heavy with whiskey as she moved awkwardly above him, staining his skin with her tears. She sobbed silently over him as he grunted and closed his eyes. Her hips were awkwardly moving over his, and the feeling of him inside of her just felt odd and wrong. _

_When he finally came, he pushed her off of him while she sat on the bed and sobbed. He stood there awkwardly for a moment before walking out the door to pay for his little escapade. He was leaving, to go home to his loving wife and family and she was here, in this dark and dank place. She was here, having to do this again and he was able to escape. The door slammed open. _

_"Next time, don't get so emotional." Her boss snarled as he threw the bills at her and walked out. With tears still sliding down her face, she looked out the window at the snow covered city. It was Christmas and she was crying. _

It had gotten easier after the first time. Clary sat quietly in the corner of the nearly empty bar. It was Christmas again, most men were home spending time with their families and she was here...alone. Isabelle had insisted she stay with her but Clary made her go. She shouldn't have to miss out on having a family because of her.

Her mind went back to that kiss yesterday. She didn't kiss many men in her line of work; they weren't interested in her face. A kiss was probably the most private thing anyone can do, there was vulnerability in looking straight into someone's eyes, in connecting with their face, their image to the world. There was vulnerability in Jace to and she had been trying o figure it out from the moment she left.

He was trying to figure her out too, from the twisted, metal coils she kept around herself and no one had ever gotten this far, no one had ever tried to get this far. It occurred to her that he was lonely, his father seemed cold and calculating and lord knows where his mother is. As much as she hated to admit it, she felt pity for Jace. He was just as twisted, just as walled up as she was and as much as also hated it; she wanted to figure him out as much as he did her.

She was alone for Christmas, without Isabelle. The loneliness weighed in her heart, creeping in the edges of the depths of her conscious.

"You know you can go right?" Kyle said as he walked into the room. "It's Christmas, go spend it somewhere else. I'm going to visit my ma anyway." Clary smiled.

"Send her my best." Kyle nodded. He paused before he walked out the door.

"You know, you really should find someone to spend Christmas with. People alone for Christmas...well it means that no one loves them." He waved as he walked out the door.

_People alone for Christmas...well it means that no one loves them. _She sighed as she got up and took her leave. It was freezing as she walked through the crowds, people doing last minute shopping gifts. She got everything she needed as she walked to her destination.

He was rather disheveled when she opened the door. His eyes widened in surprise at her presence. She pushed past him, ignoring the look on his face and set the bags on the counter.

"I've only got cold cuts and bread but we can toast them if you'd like. I know this isn't up to your usual standard of food but..." Clary shrugged. "I still got the liquor." Jace blinked slowly.

"Clary...what are you doing?" Clary looked around and sighed.

"You're alone, I'm alone and it's Christmas." She smiled. "No one deserves to be alone for Christmas...it means no one loves them." Jace's face softened as he watched her pour the wine and hand a glass to him.

"Clary about everything-" She put a finger to his lips.

"It's Christmas Jace, don't ruin my mood. Besides, I don't want to talk about serious issues today." She raised herself to her tip toes and kissed his cheek. "Happy holidays Jace." She whispered and they both took a drink.

A few drinks later, Clary was passed out on his couch with the movie still playing. Jace glanced at her and turned the TV off. He hesitantly pulled an afghan over her and leaned down.

"I'm sorry Clary," he breathed, "I'm so, so sorry." He bent down to kiss her cheek and turned the light off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Happy holidays everyone! I'm probably not going to update as often since it's the holidays, relatives to see and food to eat etc...etc...The reason why I haven't been updating so often is my computer crashed and wiped EVERYTHING that I have been working on for the last five years. So I am still recovering from that and it's going to take a while to orient myself to where I am in there stories. Please don't push me to update or write longer chapters, I appreciate the enthusiasm you have for reading my work but I do have other obligations and I still have to replace the work that I lost so it really is not fair to me or to my plotline. I stop in a specific place in the chapter because that is where I feel like it needs to stop. Quality over quantity right? **

**Anyway, enough with the home keeping stuff, how are your holidays? What did you think of this chapter? Hope you enjoyed the chapter and thanks for reading! **


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Clary sighed as she snuggled deeper into the satin sheets. Her eyes blinked blearily, half expecting to wake up in an unfamiliar hotel room with money on the nightstand. Instead she found herself in a warm bed and unlike last time, she sat up and sighed, fiddling with her sheets. It was unnerving to be in Jace's apartment but it was better than the cold, dank place she had waiting for her in her apartment. Here she was warm...here she was safe.

Jace glanced up at his door, half expecting Clary to be flying out of it...like last time. He sipped his coffee, remembering. She was the most stubborn person he had ever met...yet the most breakable. He was walking on eggshells all the time, trying not to upset her and the upsetting this was...why did he care if he upset her? He glanced at the door again, the room was suddenly stifling. He grabbed his keys; Clary wouldn't be awake for a while, and headed out the door.

He paid the vendor and grabbed the bag of bagels. The streets were full of holiday stragglers or holiday drunks left over from the night before. He couldn't deny the attraction he felt for her, he cared for her that was true...but to what extent? He wrinkled his nose distastefully at the slobbering couple on the park bench. He always hated them, so freely expressing their emotions to complete strangers. It was unnerving to him. Even his father was very conserved with his affection, if he ever showed any.

Love was nonexistent in his world; with the shit he's seen...Jace was surprised people weren't attacking each other on the streets. That was human nature, cruel and unforgiving. But then his mind flashed to the image of Clary, biting her lip with her big, green eyes string back at him. He couldn't seem to see the cruelty in her...just sadness. His father had always called him weak; too merciful...that would destroy him. To succeed in his business, you needed to be ruthless, remorseless. He saw that cold look cross his father's face, the one void of emotion...void of humanity. But he couldn't help himself, most of what he was feeling was anger and lust but whenever he looked at Clary, it was a different feeling. Something that was worming into his chest, making him feel uncomfortable whenever he was around her- flustered, clueless.

There was just something about her presence that changed everything about him and no matter how he much he denied it...he didn't want to let her go.

He ran a hand through his hair and stepped into the elevator. His chest clenched at the thought of Clary being awake when he opened the door. He wouldn't know what to say. A girl sticking around in the morning was not something he was used to. He stuck his key in and twisted it. He pushed the door open and saw Clary's small form slamming his cabinets shut. She turned around and blushed. Jace's heart lurched- there it was; that feeling again.

"You have no food in your house...if there was a zombie apocalypse...you'd die." Jace tossed the bag to her and couldn't help but smile.

"Nah...I'd probably just eat you first." Clary chuckled.

"Cannibalism? That's not exactly something I'd expect of you Mr. Herondale."

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." Jace couldn't believe he was just sitting here joking around with her. Clary ripped off a piece of a bagel and shoved it in her mouth, chewing thoughtfully.

"So is this...your father's building?" She asked as she propped herself on the kitchen island. Jace seated himself on a chair and sighed.

"Pretty much everything I own is my father's."

"Why? Why can't you get your own job or something?" Clary's brows furrowed at Jace's situation and he wanted to laugh at her innocence.

"It's not that simple Clary. I was born into this I can't just...run away. I need to take over for my father when he's gone."

"Well he doesn't exactly seem like the nicest person on Earth...I can't really see you as being...like that." Jace's lips twitched.

"He's not all bad...for my fifth birthday he let me bathe in spaghetti which was the best birthday present ever." Clary had to laugh at that, the tough, sarcastic Jace bathing as a small, pudgy child in a tub of spaghetti.

"That sounds so...happy." Clary said. She tried to think of memories like that...perhaps when she was really young before her mother went off the deep end...perhaps they were happy then.

"It was one of the only times that I was happy. So what about you? Any stories?" Clary smiled wryly and looked down.

"No...my childhood hasn't been the happiest as you found out." Jace bit his lip as he involuntarily reached over.

"Clary I'm-" She stood up abruptly before he could finish his sentence.

"Want to go somewhere?" Bewildered, Jace nodded slowly.

"Sure."

0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Isabelle ran a hand on the spines of the books. They were all about mythology and myths.

"Vampires were my favorite." She straightened up and turned around, seeing Simon at the doorway. She suppressed a smile at the sight of his mess hair and rumpled clothing. He slept on the couch last night, his mother insisting that she could not let a lady walk home alone at this time of night.

"Why is that?" Simon shrugged.

"They seem like the saddest monsters...changed against their will and forced to live forever...that's pretty tragic." Isabelle bit her lip, being no stranger to being forced against her will.

"Yea...tragic." There was an awkward silence as Simon shifted his weight side to side.

"Thanks for enduring that dinner with my mother...I know she's a bit...different from most people." Isabelle smiled.

"It felt nice...your mother seemed to care about you a lot...putting me to the third degree and all that." Simon blushed, feeling more like an awkward teenager than ever.

"I don't really bring girls home." He muttered. Isabelle raised an eyebrow.

"I'm glad I'm so special." She said. She stepped closer, making Simon red as she walked over, closer to him. She gazed at him with confidence present in her big, blue eyes. She placed a hand on Simon's chest. Simon shuddered as the heat passed through his body. "Why?" She breathed. Simon wasn't sure how to answer. He wasn't sure why he was so attracted to Isabelle. It was so odd, she was completely out of his league yet everyone thinks he's too good for her.

When he was a child, his mother had a garden of about every flower known to man. In the summers, he would lie in the dirt, protected by the bright blooms of color and comforted by the silky petals on his skin. He looked at Isabelle, her tall lean body was scarred and used and her eyes, haunted. Beautiful things were just broken by the world. He gasped suddenly as she abruptly shifted herself upward, connecting their lips. As pure reflex, his arms shot up to grip her body and her arms clutched his neck.

His mind wasn't keeping up with his body as his lips moved in sync with hers. It wasn't sparks or fireworks; it was a softer feeling, an addicting one as he pushed against her. He broke away, his breath full of jasmine perfume clogging his senses. Taking advantage of the distraction, Isabelle shoved him onto the bed. Simon wasn't expecting the pull of gravity and suddenly he was one his sheets. Isabelle smirked and climbed over him, pressing every inch of her body against his. Simon could feel her soft curves and her kisses but there was something...wrong. This wasn't the Isabelle he knew a few hours ago...the one who laughed at the humiliating stories his mother told and endured her probing questions.

He felt his body go rigid as Isabelle straddled him. This wasn't her, this was the Isabelle who had meaningless sex with strangers; this wasn't the Isabelle who would sacrifice everything to protect a friend. This wasn't the girl he-

"Izzy...stop." He clenched his teeth together as he felt her warm body still at his words.

"What?" He opened his eyes to find hers looking down at his in confusion. His heart clenched, did she really think he was going to be one of her random customers?

"Iz...I can't do this." She looked at him uncomprehendingly for a moment before she got off of him. He sat up and watched her pick up her shirt. She turned her face away. "Iz...don't cry." He reached a hand out and suddenly there was a blinding sensation of pain in his face before he realized that she had slapped him.

"Fuck you Simon! I would never cry over you! I actually thought we had-you know what? Never mind...I'm leaving!"

"Wait Iz! I just- I can't- I don't want to be like any of your customers!" Simon snapped. Isabelle stared at him uncomprehendingly and for the first time, her eyes full of confusion. For the first time Simon felt...sorry for her. She thought she had to pay him back for inviting her to dinner? He couldn't imagine what kind of world she grew up in. Just like that, the vulnerability passed and her face hardened.

She turned and walked out the door without another word, leaving Simon processing what he had just lost.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Jace resisted from wincing as he sat on the dewy grass. The ground had been hardened from winter and the barren landscape in front of them wasn't much to look at. He shot a glance at Clary who looked completely at peace in the middle of the clearing.

"There are magnolia trees here in the spring." She said. That explained the bare, twisted limbs of the dull trees around them. "The petals would just cover the ground until you couldn't even see any grass."Jace raised an eyebrow.

"So you bring me here in winter?" Clary looked at him and smiled.

"The barrenness only makes you appreciate the beauty even more..."Her smile faded a bit. "At least...that's what my mother told me. But anyway, I'll bring you back here in the spring...see how it compares." There was a moment of silence. "So now that you know all of my secrets...tell me some of yours." Clary grinned. Jace chuckled nervously. Did she really want to know what he's done?

"Uhmm...well...when I was a kid, I always wanted to be a personal shopper." Clary laughed incredulously. "Hey! Clothes were very appealing to me...not to mention my father had this gigantic secret walk in closet with pretty much all the suits of the world." He didn't mention that it was also where he kept his affairs with the household employees as he later found out.

"No, no...that's...that's very reasonable." Clary smiled softly. "But that's not what I'm talking about and you know it Jace." Jace sighed and looked down. "Look..." Clary continued. "I know that you think you're some kind of horrible person and that you've done awful things but I'm no angel either. I sell my body remember? I'm a whore-"

"You're not a-"

"No...I am. It's what I am and it's what I do and I fully admit that." She grabbed his hand and he flinched, surprised by the sudden warmth. "We all do terrible things in our lives because terrible things happen to us. There's more to you than you let me see Jace...and I fully intend to find out what you're hiding."

Jace let his eyes grace over her features, her fiery red hair to her small, upturned nose and freckles. He looked at her piercing green eyes and finally down to her lips, pursed in a determined line. He was so screwed.

Because darkness can't hide secrets in the City of Lights.

**IMPORTANT****: I finally have a banner for this story! It was made awesome Laura from Seattle, thanks so much for this beautiful banner! Go to my author's page to check it out on my tumblr (Yes I am KEEPING the tumblr account)**

**A/N: Sorry for the late update guys but what did you think of this chapter? I know the more physical romance is centered around Simon and Isabelle but don't worry...Jace and Clary are coming soon! So what did you guys think? I hope you like the chapter and thanks for reading! **


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Where are you going?" His gruff voice made Clary look up. She could feel her eyes swelling up, the dried tears creating a wet line, ruining her eyeliner. She quickly shut the door, blocking out the light shower that was hitting New York making the streets mist. She could see his figure, sprinting down the street. She plugged in her ear buds and turned the volume up, leaning her head on the window. She felt the moisture sink into her hair as she closed her eyes.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0

"I never want to leave!" Clary moaned as she sank into the sheets. Her body slid over the silk sheets. "I've never had silk sheets before." Jace shook his head and chuckled.

"You my dear are missing out on an important quality of life." Clary glared at him.

"Well I'm sorry, not all of our salaries are six figures." Jace laughed, and it filled the strange vastness of the gigantic room. Clary flipped to her to back and hung her head off the edge of the bed. "You have a lot of artwork." She said as she smiled softly. She slid herself off the bed and went to examine the stark image that hung in a simple frame on his wall.

It was black and white, devoid of colors. The scraggly pencil marks ran all around the canvas twisting around random letters and shapes. It was chaotic and Clary couldn't take her eyes off of it.

"Yea I got it from a street artist in Union Square." Clary raised an eyebrow.

"I'd thought you'd have an original Picasso or something." Jace smirked.

"That's in the foyer. I don't like Picasso...too much color." Clary pressed her lips together.

"I like black and white better too. I always loved art you know?" The sudden silence was alarming as they stood staring at each other. Clary allowed her eyes to trace over his delicate features. His golden, molten eyes and his high, sharp cheekbones, the way his jaw clenches when he was stressed, his hair that never seemed to lay straight and then finally, they settled on his lips. Clary felt like she was 15 and getting her first teenage crush but she couldn't stop that flutter of desire that started in her stomach, the blush that spread through her cheeks.

The realization of the want that pooled in her abdomen was startling. She had never felt this way about a man before, much less a man that wanted her the exact same way. His eyes bore into body, examining every curve and dip. His eyes darkened and the only sound in the room was their breathing.

The sudden vibrating sound of Clary's phone snapped her back to reality. She pulled out the giant clunk of metal.

"He wants you down here." Isabelle's voice fought through the static. A wave of disappointment hit Clary. She had spent the weekend basking in a bubble of luxury. She had to prepare herself for when it was time to leave. "When are you going to get down here?" Clary's eyebrows furrowed. Her voice sounded odd...strained.

"Izzy...are you alright?" There was a pause.

"Just get your ass down here." She hung up. Clary pulled the phone away from her ear slowly. She looked at Jace, who was still staring at her with an unreadable expression.

"I have to go...something's going down at the club." Jace nodded. Clary changed into her original clothes, leaving the articles of clothing that she really didn't want to know the owners of, in a neat and folded pile. Soon, it'll be like she was never here.

Jace walked her to the elevator with in silence. They stepped on and the doors closed with the ding. Clary couldn't stand the awkward silence.

"Thank you." She said suddenly, "Thank you for everything Jace...I'm sorry I have to go."

"You don't have to." His voice was gravelly, low. Clary blinked in surprise. "You can stay."

"What? What are you talking about?" He was suddenly so close to her and she could smell his cologne. Her hands gripped the metal hand bar as her back was suddenly pressed against the wall of the elevator. He reached over and jabbed the red button, the elevator jolted to a stop.

"Stay, I'll give you all the silk sheets you want, I'll buy you a new phone to replace that crappy one you have, I'll buy you paints and a brush and art classes, I don't care." His hands gripped her hips and she felt his warm sink into her body. It was intoxicating, he was intoxicating. His smell, his touch, his stare... His every move was seductive as he pressed his body against hers. She could feel every curve, every plane, every muscle moving as he held her tight against her- not willing to let her go, keeping her from leaving.

"What I do care about is the way you make me feel. When you're here I feel...wanted." His hand brushed her face and trailed down her body. Clary closed her eyes, her breathing suddenly going out of rhythm.

"Jace-"

"You don't have to do this job anymore; you don't have to degrade yourself because I'm here. And the truth is- I want you too. I want you so badly Clarissa." She shuddered as he used her full name. His lips ghosted her forehead, her nose, her cheek, inching closer to her lips... She gripped his shoulders to steady herself, feeling the scar there.

"Clary I think I l-" Clary pressed herself forward, crashing her lips against his. She grabbed him closer, feeling his lips move against hers in a flurry of movement. She allowed her hands to travel, touch every part of his body. He growled with frustration as he grabbed her thighs and she wrapped them around his waist as he pushed her closer against the wall, trapping her with his arms until she had no chance of escape.

Her mind could barely process what she was doing. It was screaming at her to stop and keep going and stop. The chaos forced her to close her eyes and revel in the feeling of his lips traveling down her neck, nibbling on her collarbone. Her hands roamed around his back and slipped under his shirt. Skin to skin contact was so different. Clary could feel pinpricks of heat travel up and down her body. Jace's heavy breath and grunts spurned her on as she touched the hard, rigid muscles straining to hold her up. She felt the slight indentation of scars and traced the black ink of his tattoos.

His hand trailed over her stomach, and up to her chest, his hands ghosting over her breasts. Her breath caught as Jace looked up, his eyes were smoldering. He pressed his lips against hers, and Clary couldn't contain the small moans and whimpers that escaped her throat as he palmed her breast. His other hand went behind her hair and yanked it free of the elastic band. Clary could feel her hair tumble down and create a curtain, shielding them from the world.

His hand stroked her tight lightly, using only his fingertips. She shuddered as his fingertips went higher and higher, getting closer to the place where she craved him the most.

"Sir are you alright? We sensed a disturbance in the motion of the elevator." Clary ripped herself away from Jace, feeling the cold air hit her body as her face burned. What was she thinking? This was Jace Herondale! And the security camera! Jace sighed and pressed a button on the control panel.

"We're fine Fred," He pressed the button again and the smooth whir of the elevator started up again. "Just a few delays I suspect."

"Of course Mr. Herondale, we will have it checked out for you right away." There was a click.

"It's a private elevator, no camera..." He glanced sideways at Clary who was clutching her coat. "Clary about what I said earlier-"

"It was in the heat of the moment right?" She forced a smile, "nothing really." Jace furrowed his eyebrows but the elevator stopped and the doors opened to the extravagant lobby. "Good bye Jace." She rushed out before he could say anything.

Clary felt the burning in her eyes. Was it so wrong that she enjoyed that? She had a feeling of what Jace was going to say before she cut him off and she couldn't let him say that. It would make this too real, it would make her confess that she cared more about him than she'd like to admit and that was bad. Clary couldn't care about anyone. Isabelle was an exception because she was just as damaged as she was. Jace...he had a chance; he has resources and a reputation of trying to fix himself. Who was she to take that away from him?

0 – 0 – 0 – 0

He was a first timer here. It was so easy to tell. Clary thanked the gods for giving her an easy one tonight. He was sputtering and stuttering all over the place and it didn't take long for a wet stain on his pants to form. Clary had to resist rolling her eyes as his pale, shaking face gave her a wink with the money. Suddenly he was jerked away with a grunt.

"What the bloody hell are you doing Fray?" Clary gasped.

"Will?"

The sun was being obscured by gray clouds when they stepped outside.

"I do it for extra money...Lord knows I need it more these days..."Will's eyes softened.

"Clary I- you should have said something." Clary chuckled and shook her head.

"You were just starting your career Will, I wasn't going to interrupt that. Besides, you know how I hate asking people for stuff." Will snorted.

"Yes I believe that volcano that erupted in fourth grade science showed how adverse you were to asking for help." Clary giggled.

"You were the one that put in that weird green glue thing...I had that stuff stuck in my hair for a weak! People started calling me the 'jolly, green elf.'" Their laughter quieted down. "So Will, what are you doing here?"

"Clary...there's something you should know about your boyfriend."

0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Her heart thudded with dread and fear. No...There was no way that Jace..._her_ Jace would do such a thing. She could still hear Will's muffled shouts as he raced after the cab. A loud cough made Clary open her eyes as the cab driver stared at her.

"Where are you going?" He repeated. She sighed and closed her eyes again.

"Anywhere but here."

_So have you been to a place like this?  
>To see your breath as it paints against the sky<br>Feeling so right and things will run  
>The fever is near<br>I wish you were here_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter was inspired when I was listening to "City Lights" by the Umbrellas which is where the last stanza came from. Anyway, this story is getting much more mature and much darker, just as a warning and so please do not read if you are not of age.<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for reading.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

_He steals girls and he ships them up and down the eastern seaboard Clary. His father is bad. He's bad. He's a criminal. _The car screeched to a halt and the driver looked back expectantly. Clary fished a random bill out of her pocket and handed it to him- not even caring if the amount was correctly. She climbed out of the cab, watching its red taillights melt into the sea of downtown traffic. She then promptly turned around, keeled over and vomited under the bumper of a car.

She leaned gently against the pole, her mouth still tasting of sick and her breath coming in and out in short pants. All she could picture were these young girls, young girls like her being shipped off to an unknown country, an unknown world and being sold like objects. That thought made her dry heave. Her skin prickled, it made her feel disgusted, and it made her feel disgusting. It made her head spin. She couldn't believe this happened she couldn't believe how this happened. She could feel her eyes water and the world turned dull and gray. He kept this from her and he just stood there and watched this happen and he let this happen. Clary's fingers curled into fist and she slammed it into the car, making the alarm go off. She walked up to the door of the lavish apartment building. She was high aware of her running mascara and her wet and skimpy clothes still from the club. But she didn't care about that. All she cared about was getting to his floor.

Jace ran a hand through his hair. His head was still spinning from what happened. When he usually kissed a girl they didn't usually run away in a hurry. His words spun in his head.

_You can stay_... _I'll buy you paints and a brush and art classes, I don't care..._ _When you're here I feel...wanted..._ _you don't have to degrade yourself because I'm here. And the truth is- I want you too. I want you so badly Clarissa..._

_I want you too... I want you too..._Those words rang in his head over and over again. What was so frightening about them was that they were _true_. If she asked he would have been prepared to buy her anything she needed, he would have been prepared to do anything to keep her out of that club. He wants to shudder every time she talked about her job- not our of disgust for her but for the men touching her because he couldn't admit that he wanted to find them and rip them apart.

In all of his life, Jace had never fallen in love- ever. Even in his childhood he had ever experienced affection, no one had ever told them that they loved him or even tolerated him. With relationships, it was all fucking. Fuck and leave. But with Clary, the thing was that he didn't _want _her to leave. He wanted her. Was this what love was? Wanting someone so bad that you would do anything for them?

Jace grimaced. No, that seemed too simple...almost too immature to describe what he felt for her. His parents didn't love each other; at least that's what he overheard from the maids. His mother apparently married him to save her family's business from tanking. He didn't even show up to her funeral. But still, his father provided everything that his mother asked for with a simple wave of his hand- clothes, cars, vacations everything. So no, Jace didn't think it was merely just buying things to get her to stay.

It was just Clary. Everything about her was seared into his memory, her untamable fiery, red hair to those wide, seemingly innocent green eyes. He was so confused by them, how they retained the appearance of innocence when she had been through so much with her mother and everything. It was that thoughtful look in her eyes as she was examining the art in his room, dissecting each color, each line, everything about it. It was that sense of vulnerability that she carried on her sleeve, making him nervous when she stepped out the door and away from him. Jace buried his face in his hands.

He didn't know if he loved her yet. All he knew was that he wants her. Not in the way that his father wants a merger to happen or in the way that a child wants a new toy. He wants her in his life, to know him and explore the very depths of his character that even he didn't know about himself, he wants to know more abut her, what makes her tick, what makes her happy, what she hated and what she loved. He couldn't deny that he wanted Clary to be his, not to own her but to choose her and for her to choose him.

He looked up suddenly at the frantic knocks on his door.

"I'm telling you, he knows me!" Jace's heart leapt at the sound of her voice. He sprinted for the door and yanked it open to find Clary in the arms of security with their blank faces and ear pieces.

"What the hell? Let go of her right now."

"What? But Mr. Herondale-" One of the guards protested as they looked down at Clary with disdain. Jace could see why, Clary was wet and disheveled with clothing that would make his grandfather blush. _I'm surprised she got this far..._Jace thought.

"Do as I say or I will make sure you're working the graveyard shift for the next year." They quickly let go of her and Clary huffed angrily as she smoothed her shirt down. Jace ushered Clary into the penthouse and slammed the door.

"Sorry about that, they get a bit paranoid about strangers." Jace explained as he walked over to the sink to get a glass of water. Confused by the sudden silence, he looked back to see Clary with her head down, rain water dripping down her dark red hair. Her thin sweater fell on the floor and her wet clothes stuck to her skin but she didn't seem to care, didn't shiver as she just stood there. "Clary? What's wrong?" She didn't respond. Jace rushed over, right in front of her. "Clary? What's going on?"

"At first, I didn't want to think it was true." She whispered. "But then I started thinking, you're Jace Herondale, you're the heir to a corporate empire, you disposed of someone's life like it was nothing. That is the kind of person you are and I was stupid to believe anything else." She looked up and Jace saw tears in her eyes. "But tell me why I'm standing here in front of you and I'm praying that you're going to tell me it's not true even when I know it is. Tell me why I can't imagine you just watching that happen even when I know that that is the type of person you are. Tell me Jace."

"Tell you what Clary?"

"That your father traffics girls and you let it happen."

Jace had always been a brutally honest person, he always told people the truth- even when it hurt. But he knew he couldn't lie to Clary but he couldn't seem to tell the truth either. So he stood there- gapping like a fish. Clary rested her face in her hands.

"Oh my God Jace..."She whispered. He could hear the disgust, the horror in her voice, all in those four words. "You're a monster."

That word echoed in his mind, _monster...monster...monster..._Jace could feel himself shut down. He didn't feel any pain or hurt because by then, his heart had frozen over. He looked at her and smirked.

"I really don't know what you expected Clary. You know who I am, what I came from...how I grew up." Clary stepped back, taken aback by the sudden coldness in his tone.

"Do you know what you're doing to those poor girls-" Jace laughed, hearing the sound of it echo in the room.

"Please don't you dare try to lecture me about morality. You don't get to have the moral high ground here. Look at what you do for a living."

"Look at what you're father does! How can you just stand there and watch? Do you know what happens to those girls?"

_Yes, _part of Jace's brain wanted to scream, _yes I do and I can't do anything about it! No one can win against my father or they'll lose everything. _Instead he looked her straight in the eye.

"It's business. Honestly, it's a pain in the ass to go to the pier every week."

Clary was gasping for breath at this point, any hope for Jace evaporated at her very fingertips. She wanted to close his mouth, just put a zipper on it like in kindergarten just so he could stop talking, and stop hurting her because her chest felt tight, squeezed.

"How the hell is this just business? This is human lives we're talking about?"

"I honestly don't know why I kept you around for so long." Clary laughed incredulously.

"Is that how you see me also? As just an object? Do you want to sell me to your father as well?" Jace just shrugged.

"I don't know my father is a very business oriented person, money first. I don't know if he would take you." Before Clary registered what was happening, her hand was up and made contact with Jace's face. He took a step back, stunned by the blow. Clary breathed heavily. She hit him again, relished in the feeling. The sound echoed through the room.

"Stay the fuck away from me you sociopathic monster." She hissed, "I was so stupid to think that you were even human."

"You're not the first to make that mistake." Jace snorted. Clary walked to the door and turned the knob.

"I will never forgive you for this Jace Herondale. I hope you burn in hell for this." With that, she walked out and slammed the door. She walked past the staring security guards who didn't dare touch her. She walked to her apartment door and unlocked it. She breathed in the deep scent of home. She tossed her keys on the table and immediately changed into warm clothes. She started to sit on the couch but jerked up when she felt it move.

"Clary?" Isabelle's voice was raspy with sleep. Clary didn't say anything as she lifted the blanket and joined Isabelle. It was a tight fit and Clary's leg hung off the couch but she didn't care. All she felt was her heart splitting open and suddenly her facade couldn't hold. Isabelle rubbed her back as she sobbed. Suddenly Clary felt very small in this world. Isabelle didn't ask as Clary cried, she just leaned her head on the couch's back and closed her eyes. They were both so tired of the world, of life. Eventually Clary fell asleep.

_Brrr...brrr..._Clary's phone vibrated. Isabelle quickly snagged it, not waking Clary up.

"Hello?" There was a pause.

"Who the hell is this?" Isabelle raised an eyebrow. His voice was low and she detected a British accent.

"That's exactly what I want to know. Who the hell is calling is Clary's phone?"

"An old friend. Now is she there?"

"Whoa, I'm going to need more than 'an old frie'" Clary sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Isabelle who is it?"

"I don't know, do you know some British douche bag who identifies himself as 'an old friend?'" Clary rolled her eyes.

"God damn it Will..." She muttered. Clary gestured for the phone and Isabelle just rolled her eyes and handed it to her, then collapsed back on the couch.

"-Americans I swear!" It seemed Will was finishing a rant as Clary picked up the phone. "Just put her on the phone."

"Will? It's me."

"Oh thank god, you know your friend needs an attitude adjustment." Clary rolled her eyes.

"She's not the one who needs the attitude adjustment. Now what do you want Will?" There was a long silence.

"Clary I would not be asking this unless it is absolutely necessary. But you need to come down here; I need help on the case."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had to travel to Florida with my parents the past week so I didn't have much time to write anything really. Anyway the next chapter of RAOK will be up soon. I hope you like this chapter rand thanks for reading!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I know I don't usually do songs but I had The Scientist by Coldplay playing on repeat while writing this so that fit the mood. Just a suggestion.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 20<span>

She remembered when she got these red pumps. It was a splurge that Isabelle had convinced her to go on, _customers like a little danger,_ she had said which flicking her new whip. Clary's stomach twisted at the thought of Jace as a "customer". He had a session with her once but it felt different from the other ones she had. So why was she wearing these shoes? Her toes clenched, but the material resisted the movement just as her legs disobeyed her mind's desperate pleas to turn around.

She was betraying him in the worst way, just by being here.

_"Tell me what really happened," Will said as he paused from his pacing to glance at her. Clary glanced at the room around her. It was so much like the Will she knew, pizza boxes strewn all over the floor and papers reminiscent of the final papers they had in high school, hastily piled on every surface. It seemed so much like the old Will...before this.  
><em>

__"I don't know what to tell you." Clay confessed, looking at her interlocked fingers__

_.__"Don't lie to me Clary, do you know how serious this is? You could be sighted as an accomplice!" Will snapped. Clary bit her lip. She didn't know why she couldn't say anything, Jace was a horrible person right? Why should she protect him?_

Clary had felt the judgement in their eyes as she walked to the elevator, the security guards already recognizing her and giving her a wary glare. Clary could feel her neck straining as she held her head high, blinking back the sudden blur in her sight. She regretted wearing the pumps the second her steps echoed throughout the lobby. They drew too much attention to herself. But she was used to the judgement weighing on her everywhere she went. Or she should be.

Luckily no one was in the elevator with her and she rested her head against the wall, suddenly out of breath, trying to absorb what had just happened.

_"Let's start slow, how did you meet?" Clary swallowed, this was the secret she never wanted anyone to find out. The deepest, darkest part of her, exposed that night to a complete stranger that kept coming back._

_"I was walking home..." Clary told that part of the story, with a shaking voice and shaking hands. Her voice turned hoarse as she described the bang that was swallowed by the night. She couldn't look at Will as she spoke of the clean up on the body, and how she had met him at the river, had looked upon his watery grave and tried to forget that boy, had tried to until she saw the poster and then tried to forget him again. It was the words coming out of her mouth, the events she was telling that she realized the twist of disgust that lingered in her stomach. She was a coward. She ran away. She ran away and now she was paying the price. _

_"Shit Clary! You're an accessory to murder!" Will groaned as he ran a hand through his hair. "Even if it was initially in self defense, you plotted to hide the body with a wanted criminal no less!" He sat down, rubbing his temples. "Look, if you cooperate with us, maybe...just maybe the state will consider a lesser sentence. Just tell me everything Clary, everything." Suddenly, Will wasn't Will anymore, he was the F.B.I agent, he must've realized what Clary just realized, there was no mercy for cowards._

The ding of the elevator doors closing made Clary feel trapped even though she stood in the most spacious foyer in the city. The burning red of the sunset illuminated the pale tiled walkway to the door. This was familiar. Clary couldn't help but miss those times, she was ignorant and free but she couldn't forgive herself for being so.

_Will listened tensely as he stood, leaning on the wall. Clary dredged up every detail about the visits to the club, about her stay at his __apartment but also about the school, and the one bright day they had spent together- untainted by darkness. It had made Clary realize how little of those she had in her life. She found herself telling Will about Jace finding out about her mother, closing her eyes as she ran a finger over her neck through her turtleneck sweater._

Her hand gripped the curved door handle. She shouldn't be here. She knew that. will had warned her but she found herself here anyway, in these stupid heels, wanting one last look. Wanting a goodbye for once in her life. She closed her eyes, relishing in the last moment of peace before turning it and pushing the door open.

_There was a moment of silence as Clary finished her story. Will pushed himself off the wall and sighed. "Jem is currently removing Tessa from your home and she will be placed in Witness Protection until the trial." _

_"Trial?" Clary whispered._

_"You will be asked to be a witness...you've basically confessed everything to me Clary. This can't just go away...you need to testify against the Herondales." _

_"I didn't...I never wanted to get involved."_

_"I know...and I'm sorry but you are."_

"So you've forgiven me? That was easier than I thought...some say you might do that too easily." Clary could smell the acrid scent of alcohol in the room. She saw Jace, tipping the last of the contents in the glass bottle into his mouth.

"I haven't." She hadn't realized how old Jace looked, how broken he was.

"So what the hell are you doing here?" Clary didn't answer as she gently pried the bottle out of his hands. His hands listlessly to his sides as he stared emptily into space. Clary picked up his fingers, feeling how cold they were, how big they were compared to her small ones. Her hands were scratched and cut. She had to use some force to slip out of Will's watch. "You're warm." His voice was muffled as he buried his head into the couch.

"I wore a coat, winter's coming." Clary threw the afghan onto them, smelling his scent mixed with expensive cologne. She closed her eyes, trying to imagine how this would all change. Jace would be ripped away from everything he knew just because of her, this broken, beautiful boy.

"Hey...what's wrong?" Jace noticed the moisture running down her cheeks.

"I should be asking you the same question." Clary laughed as she quickly wiped the tears from her face, cursing herself, she couldn't allow herself to give anything away.

"Stop the crap Clary...what the hell is going on?" Clary bit her lip.

"I came here to tell you that I...I do care about you." Clary sighed, "I care more than you know."

"My offer still stands," Jace said, sitting up suddenly. "We can move from here you know, New York isn't the only city in the world. We can go anywhere, anywhere you want. No one can ever find us if you want, we can be anything, be under the sun- where you belong." Clary could imagine it. A life, a peaceful life in the heat, in the light, with Jace. She could taste the exotic foods of every nation, feel the grains of sand slip between her toes on the beaches in Greece or paint the colors of the sunset in Norway. It was the kind of life she dreamed for, the kind of life anyone would dream for.

"I can't Jace...I just can't run away like that. I came here...I came here to tell you goodbye." Jace stared at her with alarm.

"W-where are you going?"

"I'm not going anywhere Jace...but you are. That's why I'm telling you I'm sorry." She kissed his fingers, feeling his skin graze her lips. That's when the door was split open.

Then Clary realized, this wasn't betrayal, this was redemption.

0 - 0 - 0 - 0

Isabelle let him in. "Your body would have attracted rats when you die of hypothermia." She wanted to curse him, wanted to break his glasses, wanted to hit him and break that idiotic nose of his. Why? Why did he have to wait out there for nights? Why the fuck did he care so much? He stood awkwardly in the doorway, wondering if he could come in. "Do you want to die of hypothermia? Because if you do, I can recommend a continent halfway across the world from me." Isabelle snapped, "if you don't, close the fucking door."

"I'm here to tell you I'm sorry." Simon breathed.

"Yea I got that from the puppy dog look in you eyes...is that all?" Isabelle tossed the takeout boxes in the trash, grabbing the bag more aggressively than needed and tying it tight.

"Why do you do that? Why do you always have to insult me and push me away?" Isabelle laughed bitterly.

"I thought you'd be used to it rat-face."

"Does anyone even know who you really are?" Simon hhad reached the end of his rope, fed up with her games.

"One, only one person and that's Clary whose about as fucked up as I am. It's only been just us- me and Clary and now she's gone off and done God knows what with some asshole. This is what you signed up for when you decided to swoop in and 'save me'. Let's get something straight Simon,you're not my prince charming or my knight in shining armor. I already know that's bullshit. I honestly don't know why you're here. You apologized, now leave."

"I love you." Simon blurted out," I don't know why but i do. Your crass and impulsive and you have the worst potty mouth ever but you are so much more than that...I can see it Izzy."

"Don't." Isabelle stopped and closed her eyes. "Don't call me that." She sighed, "You say you love me? Well that's just fan-fucking-tastic. I've heard people say that while I'm giving them lap dances so excuse me if those words don't really mean shit to me. You might want to rethink them though because you can't handle me. I am about the most fucked up person you have ever met and don't you dare give me that shit about how 'challenges make me beautiful . Because they don't, they just make you realize how ugly the world is, how everything seems to crush the innocence out of you like it did to me and now I'm trying to save the last of it in Clary. She's still good, she still believes in the good of strangers, in the good of the world and as naive as that is- it is the only beautiful thing in my life. Walk away Simon, because I will tell you now- I will never trust you. I will never love you."

Simon didn't say anything as he stepped out of the apartment and slammed the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** **I know I haven't updated in a long time but I'm going to finish this story. Excuse me if I don't post for a while, there was the hurricane and I really hope that everyone else who was affected is safe. **

**But anyway, this story will probably end in the next two to three chapter...just to tie everything up. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for reading!**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

_Alec heard the door slam with finality. He closed his eyes, it was over. Relief swept over him. It was finally over...anything would be better than the in-between state he had suffered through. And with the echoing through the house came the loss of a sister. He rested his head against the banister, not knowing whether he believed what just happened was real or not. He could see her lone figure in the darkness, disappearing and leaving herself to chance. _

_"Do you think we did the right thing dear?" Maryse whispered. _

_"We did what we had to," Robert said firmly though he was still shaking from the scene, "our obligation is to our children. Alec can handle it, he's older and he's seen the world. But Izzy-" He cleared his throat, "Isabelle is too young and she only knows of this house, this world. She must be protected from that monster." Maryse grasped his arm._

_"But we left her in the world with nothing!"_

_"I deposited 9,000 dollars into her trust fund. She'll figure that out in no time." Alec wasn't so sure however. Isabelle was the most stubborn person on Earth. If he knew her as well as he though he did, she would not want anything else from them. They had abandoned her..._

_"And so have I..." He thought. _

* * *

><p>Isabelle waited until she heard the front door faintly shut. He was gone. She wasn't sure how to feel about that. Her hand clutched the trash bag as she walked down the steps- not bothering for the elevator. She settled into the routine of taking out the trash when she and Clary first moved in. <em>Just get through this, <em>she thought, _Just put it in the trashcan and everything will be fine._

Except it wasn't. Because she couldn't but picture the look of utter brokenness on his face. They say cruelty is a cycle and Isabelle couldn't help but recognize that look and Isabelle thought that it was too common in her life. It was on Clary's when she had come back from seeing Jace, on Jace when she saw him for that brief moment at the club, even on her parents when they were throwing her out. It was everywhere and Isabelle couldn't help the jump in her hear as she saw it form upon Simon's face. It was better for him this way anyway- he didn't need someone like her in his life. She was too brash, too impulsive and too broken. He needed a whole girl, a happy and foolish one to make him whole again as well. It wasn't going to be her. It was never going to be her.

"So you didn't use the money." Isabelle froze. "I always knew you were so stubborn."

"Don't pretend you know me Alec...not now. Not ever." It was freezing but Isabelle didn't seem to feel the cold. All she could see was her brother standing in front of her after all these years. "You let them to that to me. You just stood there and didn't say anything." Isabelle felt the ice break and out came the rush of red that lay inside of her, anger she didn't know she still had after all these years.

"I'm sorry-"

"No! Shut the fuck up! I don't want to hear how hard it was for you. You don't know what it was like for me...what's its like now. How the hell you do think it felt Alec? Mom and Dad telling me that I was worthless and I wasn't good enough to be their daughter! I was kicked out of my home with nothing. Do you know how that felt? The first few days I waited at the street corner for you guys. I was hoping and praying that this was some sort of cosmic joke and you guys would come back and bring me up into my room. Do you know how terrifying it is, knowing that you don't have anywhere to go? I thought about you guys every day! How do you think I was supposed to forget the day that my family left me out to die?!" Isabelle was breathing hard as Alec just stood there- stoic.

"Answer me!" She screamed. She yanked the trash bag and chucked it at him, allowing the tiny bits of Chinese from last night stain his suit.

"I didn't want you to forget." He said quietly. "That would be the worse thing because it would change what I thought...remember who my little sister was."

"I'm not anymore." Isabelle said firmly.

"No you aren't." Alec confessed, "But as sad as I am that I wasn't able to see you grow, I am so proud of you for getting this far, for being who you are-"

"Me? You're proud of me?" Isabelle laughed bitterly. "I am one fucked up person Alec. I just stomped on this boy's heart. This sweet, nerdy, geeky boy told me that he loved me and I crushed him and I liked him...I really liked him. I met his mother for fucks sake! Why? Because that's what the world is, Alec. That's how I see it. Do you know what I do? I tread through human pain and broken hearts and I realize how ugly the world is. How ruthless it is to you and how it always lets you see the most horrible side of people. So don't say that you're proud of me because you made me like this."

"Didn't you ever hear about us too?" Alec snapped, "Mom and dad had to give up a daughter, I lost a sister-"

"Of your own violation! You _kicked_ me out. I didn't want to go!"

"We didn't want you to either!" Alec shouted. The sentence hung in the conversation, glimmering like a thread and carefully, Isabelle started to grab onto that hope.

"Then why?"

"Mom and dad were in some...lucrative business with the Herondales-"

"What does this have to do with me?" Isabelle snapped.

"Just be quiet and you'll find out." They both smiled, reminiscing about the bickering they had when they were young.

"The deal fell though due to...outside influences. You know how powerful they are Iz. They can wipe someone off the face of the Earth. This deal led them to lose about 15 percent of their profits. It was clear that our entire family was in danger. And mom and dad did what they thought was best in that situation."

"They...got rid of me to hide me?" Alec nodded.

"They wiped everything. You had never met the Herondales as you never bothered to attend the dinner parities- a habit that we are now grateful for. So they didn't know what you looked like. Mom and dad gathered up the rest of the resources to wipe you off the map- school records, financials everything. He got a friend from the banks to set up a new account with the same password and everything for you. You would just be one of those girls out there who just happened to have the same name."

"What happened?"

"Mom and Dad went into hiding as well but me- well I wasn't as lucky."

"They caught you." It wasn't a question.

"Stephan thought that I was 'useful'. So he put me to work. It gave him a certain joy to watch the fruits of his enemies' labor work the graveyard shifts at the warehouse." He smiled wryly.

"What's he going to do to Mom and Dad?" Isabelle felt like she had dry swallowed a pill.

"Kill them probably," Alec shrugged. "The world will never know of their murder."

"Oh crap! Clary!" Isabelle whipped out her phone, dialling as fast as she could. It was only two rings.

"Clary? What the hell? Are you okay?"

"Isabelle?" Clary's voice sounded raw. she had been sobbing. "I need you to pick me up."

* * *

><p><em>Preview of Chapter 22<em>

Jace shifted in his suit. His father had always told him to remain calm under pressure and he refused to look to the left. He remembered the way their rough hands had grabbed her, dragging her off of him and her pleas that he wasn't going to hurt them if they just gave him the chance. Jace had to stop himself from smirking. She didn't know as much about him as she thought. He wouldn't have known what would've happened if the hadn't restrained him.

The judge banged his gavel.

His father was right: love is to destroy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next chapter is probably going to be wrap up and epilogue as I am really excited to start my new project! It's going to be diferent from anything I've ever written so far.**

**What did you guys think about the previews? I don't usually do that but now I think I'm going to start.**

** Chewie4370- as for fics I recommend, anything from my favs list is great but I'd really say Ddpjclaf because her work is really what got me into writing The Mortal Instruments fics and they're really fluffy so that's always a plus! **

**Thanks to everyone who took the time to read and review, it really means a lot to me.**

**As always, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter.**


	22. Chapter 22

Epilogue

Clary thought about the poppies. She wondered how exactly they had managed to come so far and rest so close, here in her hands. She stood, her legs cold from the incoming winter and instead of feeling numb like she had expected- she felt her senses going into overdrive. The wind whipped through the willow, bringing with it the distant smell of smoke. Clary could feel Isabelle behind her, keeping a respectful distance away, her eyes skirting around the graves determined to look anywhere but there. Clary had always cared, but never this much. That scared her.

_These are flowers of remembrance _The florist had told her, _they only grow in upturned soil._ Clary could see why poppies were for remembrance you had to dig them up to allow them to grow.

Before

Jace flexed his wrists. He wasn't scared. He was Jace Herondale, and he was never scared. He thought back to when he was a child, and his nanny Madame Dorothea would read him the spooky stories on Halloween. He would never admit that they frightened the living daylights out of him and so every year, she would do it again and again, never realizing that he would be left too scared to sleep.

It was a strange thing though. Jace didn't feel scared when his father came home from the annual Halloween party. Jace would relax as he heard his father's heavy footsteps climb up the stairs, pausing momentarily at the door of his room, checking for silence. Then Jace would close his eyes, reassured that everything in the world was right again and would be when he woke up because daddy was home.

His father was here now. Cold and proud, holding his head high, even when him and his son were on trial. Jace found the lawyer to be rather irritating, he was always coughing and wiping his nose which made it rather hard to concentrate on the proceedings, not that he was paying close attention anyway. Honestly he'd rather be next to the sinus congested lawyer than be with _her_. She was one of the star testimonies for the prosecution. She couldn't even look at him and her voice was so low that the judge had to repeatedly ask her to speak up.

But Jace didn't hate her. And he hated himself for that. There was nothing he wanted more than to yell at her, tell her that he saved her more than once and she saved him from things that she could...would never understand. He couldn't hate her because he knew what a monster he was. He knew that there was no way to convince the jury, to fool them and even if he did- there was no way to change anything inside of him.

Jace had spent his entire life convincing himself that he was a good person, walking by millions of people every day that do the same. They never want to see the true evil in themselves even though everyone of them is capable of it. That's what makes the human race extraordinary: our ignorance.

Jace could see his father whispering furously with the lawyer. He knew this case was lost. Everyone who had testified, Alec, Clary, Tessa, Simon, and the F.B.I agents had sealed the case. Jace could see the prosecutor Aldertree look over at them smugly, this was it. Jace held his breath and look over at her, one last time.

Her wide green eyes, gazed back at him. She wasn't the same girl he had met. She was hardened by the world, by him and now, they softened with sorrow. There was of hint of regret in them and Jace knew she wouldn't regret what she had done to him. But did Jace regret loving her? Was it even love in the first place?

Clary quickly broke eye contact and Jace held back his smirk. Perhaps it was and perhaps it wasn't. What he felt for her was all consuming, a parasite that divulged itself into his mind and lodged itself into his psyche. He couldn't hate her and he couldn't let her go. In a way, he did love her, cared for her more than anything in this world. But it wasn't the love that set people free, it was the love born into darkness, in sin. It was the love that burned cities down and never cared who got hurt. Jace realized that Clary wasn't trying to hurt him.

Jace shifted in his suit. His father had always told him to remain calm under pressure and he refused to look to the left. He remembered the way their rough hands had grabbed her, dragging her off of him and her pleas that he wasn't going to hurt them if they just gave him the chance. Jace had to stop himself from smirking. She didn't know as much about him as she thought. He wouldn't have known what would've happened if the hadn't restrained him.

The judge banged his gavel.

His father was right: love is to destroy. Clary was setting herself free.

After

Clary smoothed the dirt over the seeds. The patch of brown seemed so conspicuous against the green overgrowth. She lay her hand on the tombstone, feeling the cold granite seep into her hand. It had been fifteen years after the trial. Ten years since she was that helpless little girl. Ten years to find a way to forgive herself for what happened.

She quit her job. She told Valentine to shove it as she took her last paycheck and waltzed out the door. It took five years for her to get back on track, there were repercussions to her actions of course after serving her time for covering the murder in an all woman's prison. She was released into the harsh, bleak world, a tired and resigned woman. Isabelle was always there with her of course, always. She was her sister in this world and bore the weight with her. Simon had moved far away and he never came back. Isabelle never spoke of him again.

Clary smoothed her black skirt down. It was bizarre to look back and discover how her life had changed so drastically, how she had gotten to this moment. She had worked through school, completing what was left of her college years and now the possibilities seemed a little wider. Perhaps she would be a doctor, or a lawyer or a counselor to women. Whatever it was, Clary knew that there was a little part of her that would never forgive herself, never forget about _him_.

She saw him sometimes, during his prison sentence. They never spoke. It was just a short glance, and he would always look the same, disheveled with his eyes trained to the ground until she walked out the door. But he never changed, never lost that dangerous spark in his eye and a part of Clary would always hold onto that.

Clary bent to the ground to rub the dirt off of the epitaph.

_Jocelyn Fray_

_December 13, 1960- January 4, 2012_

Clary wasn't sure what to put after the years. To speak of her mother as a happy, cheerful and loving parent was something that happened in the past, to be honest, when Jocelyn had taken her last breaths- Clary wasn't sure who she was anymore. She didn't know what kind of person her mother was and her mother didn't know what kind of person she was. It would be an insult to add a lie on her tombstone to be there for eternity and so Clary though her name as simply enough. Jocelyn Fray, her mother. The woman who had loved her and abandoned her but who knew that they loved each other anyway and would never stop- no matter what. no words needed to be said or written.

The rustling of the leaves alerted Clary to _his_ presence, his warmth was so close and his smell was so familiar. She wanted to reach back and touch him to see if he was real but retrained herself. Jace had made it and from her peripheral vision, Clary could see a police officer there too. She didn't turn around, didn't seem to acknowledge him but they both knew. Clary stroked her thumb over her mother's tombstone and whispered the words that they all needed to hear out loud.

"I forgive you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's done! I know that there's a lot of loose ends but I feel that things left to interpretation are so much more interesting as tings just given to you. I know that this isn't the ending that people were hoping for but honestly, it would've been so out of character for Clary to just run away with Jace. She would have never forgiven herself. I've decided already that this is everything I'm doing for this fic, I've told enough plot lines in this one adn I'm ready to start a new chapter in Jace and Clary's relationship so thank you to everyone who's followed this fic, I truly appreciate it.**

**Anyway, I'm really excited to write my next story and it would be posted up in a matter of days. Here's a sneak peek of it:**

_People's lives change in a dramatic sequence of events. Every event has a ripple effect that will stay with them their entire lives. For Clary Fray, the events so far could be: finding her mother and Luke Garroway, her English teach, making out, her father dying and- _

_"What the hell! Move it!" Clary looked up, her music still blasting in her ears from her headphone. The headlights were coming up the street and Clary closed her eyes._

_The next event was Wednesday Morning, Thursday, December 6th, 2012 at 7:30 a.m.: the day Jace Wayland almost ran her over with his motorcycle._

**So I hope you enjoyed this story and thanks for reading! **


End file.
